


Waiting for You in Silence

by Rainwish52



Series: Loving Despite the Difficulties [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arora-chichou | Alola, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Isshu-chihou | Unova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwish52/pseuds/Rainwish52
Summary: N has returned to Unova, two years after he left behind the world he knew. He wanted most of gone anyway, but he had to come back to stop an evil organization once more and reunite with the woman he had grown to love, only to find her missing. N must now go on another journey to find Hilda, and he is determined to do it alone, never mind the all-too-bright young Champion who eventually shows up and tries to help him. Once he finally finds her, however, he realizes that something is different-something N didn’t quite believe was possible.





	1. Prologue: Something To Be Kept Safe

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh woah first ferriswheelshipping fanfic XD please enjoy! don’t worry there will be many more chapters after this one soon!

The waters right outside Nuvema Town sparkled with the light of dawn as two figures, one small and one tall, stood near the railing. One of them, a young woman, ran her hand through her hair, and there were dark circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep the night before. The other was a legendary Pokémon.

“Come on, Reshiram,” she said, her voice tight. “I told Mom in the note what I would say we would do now. I’m eighteen and I’ve been for a while, so I’m sure she believes I’ll be ok on my own now. We have to leave. I’m ready now.”

_“They will miss you,”_ the white dragon replied, the sadness in his voice reflecting the emotion in his trainer’s heart. She knew he would miss Unova as much as she would.

“I know. I miss them already. But I have something I need to do, and I have to make sure it’s safe and that there are no remnants of Team Plasma around.” 

“ _Not even him?”_

“He’s gone. He left a month ago, and he’s not going to come back for a long time, I think. There’s nothing here in Unova he would need.”

_“He_ _will need you again, as he did before.”_

“How do you know?” she asked, a bit of anger and sarcasm in her stressed voice. _You aren’t a Psychic-type._

_“Because_ _I am the dragon of truth, and I am here to tell you that your decision now will keep you away from your friends and family for years. Team Plasma will return, stronger than before, yes, but they will be defeated once more by a trainer like you. Are you absolutely sure about this?”_

“I don’t see any other way to keep this safe and secret.”

The dragon lowered himself to let his trainer climb on his back. _“Very well, then.”_ He flapped his huge wings and began to fly.

The woman turned her head to look back at her home, her town, her region, her world. She would miss it, but she knew she had to do something important first. Actually, two important things, but she wasn’t sure she’d be able to do the one she’d written down for her mother to find. _Oops. Well, it’s too late now,_ she thought with a sigh. _The only way to go is forward._

The white dragon raised his head a little more and started flying faster once they were above the ocean. _Goodbye, Unova,_ his trainer thought as her birthplace disappeared on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 1: His Return and Her Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N has discovered that Hilda is missing. He and Zekrom decide to start searching for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is still 2AM reeeeeeeeeeeeee i’ll update again later today cuz I have most of this story written already woah just gotta edit a lil bit then we good fam gn

_Two years later…_

The green-haired man stood on the beach of Undella Town after just leaving the ruins of the formal castle, a new plan with a new formula forming in his mind. _Well, it’s time for me to say farewell to this region again._

N had returned to Unova after being gone for two years for just a few reasons: one, save Kyurem and stop Team Plasma, and two, see that trainer he’d battled two years prior and say thank you. He’d done number one with another trainer who happened to be the cousin of the one before, but he couldn’t do number two.

_Not yet, anyway._

The trainer N had fought before had left the region not long after he had. _To think she really went after me… Does she really still care about me, even after our final battle and after I left?_

He didn’t understand it. _Why does she still care about me? I was wrong and she was right. Sort of. It’s not completely black and white, there are so many areas of grey that she helped me see… I need to ask her why she’s looking for me. I need to tell her so many things. She made me realize so much… She changed everything for me._

The great black dragon standing next to him gave N a snort. “Alright, alright, we’ll be going,” he laughed. “I’m glad I’ve got you with me. 

_“Thanks_. _The trainer who defeated the enemy this time will be fine without me,”_ Zekrom rumbled. _“We have to build an ideal world, one with the one you’re looking for and one with my brother, wherever he may be.”_

“Yes, we must. We need to find them. There are so many places to look, but we’ll start by sending signals in other regions while searching there,” N decided. “Are you sure Reshiram isn’t able to respond to your telepathy?” 

_“Yes. He is too far for us to communicate, and I theorize he has turned off his own telepathic abilities. That is why he has not rushed over here and has not sensed I was in danger from Kyurem. Never before have we been so far apart, not in many years.”_

N sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I should’ve met up with her after she left to find me, but we never got any messages from her. Not one. We were in other regions, yes, but we weren’t far away enough to not receive Kyurem’s cry for help. Did she think we’d go as far away to the other side of this big world, wherever that may be?”

_“Who told you that she is searching for you?”_

“Her mother, a few days ago. She showed me a note that her daughter left behind before she left. Remember when we went to Nuvema Town a few hours after we battled? She mentioned it was her home town once,” the man replied. “Ms. White invited me to dinner.”

 _“I remember now,”_ the dragon rumbled.

“Yes. I knew she wanted to talk about her daughter the moment she saw me, no doubt about that,” N said thoughtfully. “I mean, I was technically the Champion when we last battled, and that’s a big deal, right?”

 _“Don’t forget the fact you were the appointed leader of the enemy too. And her boyfriend that you didn’t let anyone know about because you were scared,”_ Zekrom snorted.

N winced. “I’d rather not think about that. I understand now what I did wrong and what problems Team Plasma caused, but I can’t help but wonder if she’s really forgiven me for it. For our situation.” _I’m so sorry it had to be that way. I wish it could have been different, and safe for us,_ he thought with a sigh.

 _“Hilda must have a good reason to look for you.”_ N winced a little again at her name being mentioned. It made him feel even more guilty than he already did.

“But what is that reason?” _Does she really still care?_ “I want to talk to her and tell her all that’s happened.”

_“Then we will go find her.”_


	3. Chapter 2: Just the Beginning of a Long Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N begins his seemingly endless journey.

The first region N had gone to was Kalos, a land of class and castles.

“This is a very beautiful place,” the man said as Zekrom landed near the town of Camphier. “But we’ve explored this land for almost a year now and there’s no sign of her. I guess this is going to be harder than I initially thought.”

_“Reshiram has not responded to my signals here either,”_ the dragon said. _“They are nowhere near this region, it seems.”_

“But we’re on the other side of the ocean. We went the exact opposite way when we left the first time, and there was no hint of Reshiram following us. He must’ve flown this way, at least this direction, and must be around this continent somewhere. Perhaps we should try flying more south,” he said, sharing his thoughts. For a few moments, the two of them stood there, looking at the town ahead of them. After a while, N looked up at the dawn sky and said, “I miss her.”

_“I noticed, N.”_

“Do you think she misses me too, Zekrom?”

_“I’m sure of it,”_ the dragon said kindly. _“I wish my brother would come out of hiding, since that’s what they seem to be doing.”_

“It would be very hard not to notice Reshiram. But I don’t think they are hiding. There isn’t a reason too,” N said, confusion etched in his face as he thought. New possibilities he didn’t think before ran through his mind, new possible variables to the equation of his mission. _Now what?_

Zekrom did not answer his trainer; instead he just raised his head and roared, pain in his ancient voice. _He misses Reshiram, like how I miss the white dragon’s trainer._

“Perhaps we can go the four regions we went to before and see if anyone we met has seen them looking for us,” the man said. “She might’ve looked for me there after I left.”

_“Very well.”_

~~~~~

_Four years later…_

N wanted to scream. He really, really wanted to scream about the fact that he could find no one in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh who had seen a huge white dragon flying overhead.

“Where is she?!” he exclaimed, anger, sadness, and most of all loneliness in his voice. “Where could she possibly be?”

_“That is up to us still to find,”_ Zekrom replied as they watched the sunset on the cold, blue Sinnoh mountain sky.

_It’s been seven years,_ N thought as the peak’s wind whistled around his ears. _Seven years since I left her there. Oh Arceus, what was I thinking? Something horrible could’ve happened to her! What if Ghetsis-_

_“N,”_ growled the black dragon. _“N, look at me.”_

“Yes?” the man asked, shaking a little. He wiped away the tears that were forming again under his eyelids.

_“Snap out of it. You will find her, and I will continue helping you because you care so deeply about her. I would also like to have a chat with Reshiram and ask him why in the world he is where he is._

“Zekrom, I’m going to lose my mind if I never see her again. I need her.”

_“I know. You’ve already lost your mind over her. You did so years ago.”_

~~~~~

N’s next stops would be many, many regions farther away from ones he had visited before. _I won’t give up until I find her. No matter how long it takes._

_I have to make it all up to her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck N I hope u find her soon


	4. Chapter 3: Another Place to Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N talks to Hilda’s mother about her daughter. Later he decides the next region he’s going to search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter wooooooooooo  
> also it has been like almost fifteen years since N left Unova the first time many years have passed rip also they were both 18 fifteen years before but now they aged also speaking of aging tomorrow is a friend’s bday noice I must prepare the bday memes immediately

_Seven Years Later…_

“N, you’ve searched for my daughter nonstop for years. I appreciate your efforts, but you need to take a rest,” said the older woman kindly. He had returned to Unova for a day or two, as he always did once every year, to update the missing trainer’s family and friends on her whereabouts. _Another year with no information,_ he thought with a sigh. 

“But I want to make sure she’s ok. She’s been missing for around fourteen or fifteen years now,” N replied. “And I can’t help but think that it’s strange she hasn’t contacted you, me, or anyone else in Unova. Didn’t she say she was going to go looking for me?”

“I think the same,” Ms. White sighed. “I don’t understand. She DID say she was looking for you. You’ve told me you’ve been reaching out to her for quite some time with your dragon friend, but she hasn’t been responding. I can’t explain why she wouldn’t be at least somewhat desperate to reach back out to you. How she could hide so well, since that’s what Zekrom has guessed and it’s what seems to be happening? And from what exactly?”

“That’s my question too, ma’am,” he replied. “Team Plasma is long, long gone and she should know that because she defeated them the first time.” _She defeated me, too. Fifteen years ago, when we had just became adults._ “Maybe she saw that they attacked again on the news and decided not to come back.”

Ms. White only shook her head no. “You know as well as I do that my daughter would never back down from a fight. She’d be worried sick about you, you know. The fact that she didn’t show up and return not long after you did makes me wonder if something has been holding her back.”

“What do you think that could be?”

“I haven’t a clue.”

For a while, there was only the sound of the air conditioning in the house where the daughter of the woman who lived there really should be there too. A knock sounded on the front door.

“Wonder who that could be,” Ms. White said quietly as she walked away from the table where they had been sitting at.

“Hello, Ms. White,” N heard Bianca say to her.

“Hello, dear. Please come in. Oh, hello to you too, Cheren,” the woman said, becoming a bit brighter. “N is paying a visit.”

“Hello,” they both said to him.

“Hey,” he replied. “How are you?”

“We’re doing fine,” Cheren assured N. “We just came to visit Ms. White.”

“And I appreciate it, even though you really shouldn’t spend your time worrying about me,” the older woman laughed. “Thank you for coming. Please sit while I make dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cheren said.

N was happy to see the couple, but every time he saw Cheren he couldn’t help but think of the day where he’d met the trainer he missed so badly for the first time. A much younger Cheren had stood beside her younger self. N remembered the speech he’d heard so many times and afterward that was when he heard her Snivy say that she liked her. It had been so strange to hear because he’d never heard a Pokémon think that about any human before.

“N,” Bianca said. He snapped out of his thoughts. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m doing ok,” he said quickly. The three others stared at him with concern in their eyes. “Er, how are you?” 

~~~~~

“Zekrom, I’m not taking a break until I find her. I don’t care if her mother tries to tell me no,” N declared, although quite tired that night as they landed in front of the house he had had built not far from Nuvema Town. After returning for the first time, he had decided that he should have a place to call home whenever his next journey was done. He also wanted to bring the one he was looking for to his house with him. But now he wasn’t sure his journey would ever be finished.

The dragon’s reply was only his usual snort. “I’ll be inside,” N said to him, before disappearing into the big house. The stars flickered above in the night sky.

_I don’t get it. Nothing is making sense. This isn’t supposed to be apart of the formula. Why is she gone? We may not have agreed with how the world should be, but we were close during our journeys. She was strange, like all humans, but she was, well, she was… a lot of things. She’d explain to me her world and I’d tell her about my ideal one. We would hang out whenever I wasn’t surrounded by grunts or the Shadow Triad, and those hours were the best. Does she miss me as much as I miss her? Has something forced her to move on, or did she decide to move on herself? Even if she’s forgotten about me, I still want to make sure she’s doing well. That’s all._

N was just about to head upstairs to bed when he heard a loud knocking on the front door. _Who in the name of Arceus would visit at this hour? Who would even visit ME?_

“Hello?” he said when he opened it to find nothing there but a letter on the doormat. _Oh, just mail. But I happen to have a mailbox, and why at midnight? Is it urgent? But who sends letters when something is urgent? Actually, who even writes letters nowadays?_ Frowning, N picked it up and closed the door behind him as he read the address.

_What in the world? That’s strange, no one sends ads from as far away as Alola, if that’s what this is,_ N thought. _Who would send me this? Hmm, I’d better open it and see._

The letter said:

‘Alola from Alola!

Congratulations! Your name has been one of the first to be drawn from a list of names of random people throughout the world who have been chosen to have a free vacation in the wonderful region of Alola! Oh, you didn’t expect this, did you? Well, the four islands are lands filled with rare and protected Pokémon that are found nowhere else! There is also a fifth man-made island, the famous Aether Paradise, where hurt Pokémon are taken care of! If you’re interested in accepting this exclusive offer and come to pay this beautiful region a visit, please see the website below and follow the instructions.

Sincerely,

The Champion of Alola.’

_Is this legit? Some people say some advertisements aren’t. Well, I was planning to go to Alola eventually anyway to look for her… I may as well go there earlier than expected… because hey, she could be anywhere. Anywhere that I haven’t looked yet, and that’s still a lot of places. There’s still hope, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alola is one of my favorite regions, besides Unova and Galar even tho we don’t know much about Galar yet when I posted this chapter XD


	5. Chapter 4: Flight to Another Region

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N reassures Hilda’s mother that he will bring her daughter home, despite their shared doubts. He continues his journey.

“Are you sure that isn’t some kind of scam, N?” Ms. White asked him the next morning. He was visiting her to reassure her that he would never stop looking for her daughter. He hoped she wouldn’t be mad at him for doing the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do: take a break.

“It looks real,” he replied with a shrug. “I was planning to go to Alola soon anyway. It’s been on my list for a while now.”

“N, I love my daughter more than anything. But I can’t help but think she doesn’t want to be found, not by you or even me. She left with only a note for me to find. She never said goodbye.” The older woman rested her head in her hands, emotions flying through her eyes that mirrored her daughter’s. “Things aren’t the same without her.”

“Maybe she didn’t say goodbye because she knew she would return, just not yet. Perhaps she hasn’t had a chance to, so I have to help her,” N suggested hopefully. “I WILL find her, and the moment I do, I’ll bring her home to you. I promise. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to have her back with us.”

“I hope so.”

~~~~~

“They said on the website that I could ride on a plane there, since it’s so far away,” N explained to Zekrom, outside of Mistralton City. “I know you’re tired from flying so much, so I hope you’ll accept a break. I won’t leave you behind, though.” He reached into his pocket and grabbed the Pokéball he so rarely used. “I’m sorry I have to put you in this.”

_“Don’t worry about me. I will be fine.”_ After saying that, N reluctantly allowed Zekrom to disappear in a flash of light into the capsule. _I hate putting you in this,_ he thought. _But there’s no way you can fit inside a plane when you’re as big as one._

_Well, here I go,_ N thought as he walked into the airport, where goods from other regions were both imported and exported. _This place has grown a lot since I came here to get the gym badge, fifteen years ago, I think. Time has flown by, but of course, it does that when you’re as busy as me. I wonder if things have been quick for her, too. She’d be thirty-three too now, right?_

“Hello, welcome to Mistralton City, sir,” the receptionist said as N walked in. “Name please?”

“N Harmonia.”

“Ah, here you are. Lucky you, you’re going to a far away region!” the young woman said as she handed him a ticket, smiling brightly despite the gloomy fall weather outside. “Enjoy your flight! It’ll be a long one, and you won’t need that jacket!”

“Thanks,” N said as he read the numbers on the small slip of paper. _Gate three. Will be leaving in about an hour. Ok._

Going through security and dropping off his luggage was fairly quick because there were hardly any people around this early in the morning. N walked over to a bench to wait for the plane to arrive from wherever it was flying from.

“Hello, old challenger!” the gym leader of the town exclaimed as she walked towards N, smiling.

“Hello, Skyla,” he replied as he looked up at her, absentmindedly tossing the void cube attached to his pants from his left hand to his right. “How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. I just wanted to wish you a good flight, that’s all. I hope you find who you’re looking for,” she said kindly. Everyone in the region knew who N was, his past, and his current mission. He hoped this wouldn’t end in failure, unlike Pokémon liberation.

“Thank you. I hope that wherever you fly next, yours is good as well.”

“I wish you happiness,” Skyla replied, before waving as she walked away to another part of the growing airport.

_Everyone in Unova knows my story. How I was the King of Team Plasma,_ _how I helped the current Champion defeat them again, and finally, how desperately I’m searching for someone who made me realize the error of my ways and who is why I’m no longer a king. Actually, I’m pretty sure the whole world knows it. I hope I really DO find who I’m looking for, and soon._

~~~~~

“Passengers of flight number sixty-nine! Please board the plane!” said the town’s gym leader’s voice through a particularly powerful speaker.

“Farewell again, Unova,” N said to himself as he walked towards the flight gate. He looked through the windows to see a pair of bird Pokémon flying together, and pain hit him in the chest, the usual loneliness of her absence, which he knew well would not die until he found her. _We could fly on Reshiram and Zekrom together. I’ve always wanted to do that. I won’t give up on you, and I won’t stop looking for you until you’re beside me again, safe and sound._


	6. Chapter 5: A Cheerful Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N arrives in the next region, Alola. He is given a map of it and greeted by a boy named Hau, a friend of the Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayayayayyayay Alola

The flight took over half a day, and N hadn’t slept the whole time. _It feels too… unnatural. Heh. Zekrom flies better in my opinion, but he would’ve gotten tired, and they offered me a free flight too, so why say no?_

N gripped the chair handles tightly as the plane ran onto the runway. _Thank Arceus I’m finally here. I’m never going on a plane again._

“Thank you for flying with us! We hope you enjoyed your flight!” the speaker’s voice said to N and a small group of other people who had been on the same airplane as him. _I tried my best to,_ he thought. _Sorry._

_Well, this is it,_ N thought as he stepped out of the airport with the small bag he’d brought. He never carried much on his travels; he didn’t need to. Being a former King had its financial benefits.

A sign nearby said ‘Welcome to Heahea City!’. Walking around, he saw that the airport only had one runway and was pretty small compared to the one back in Unova. _I read this region isn’t as industrialized as most are now. That’ll be a nice change, and I bet there are plenty of new Pokémon I’ve yet to meet! Maybe if I’m lucky, they’ll know something about a giant white dragon and his trainer. Especially the trainer._

N stepped out of the airport and into a city also much smaller than any in his home region, but nonetheless a city. Nature was more present as well, with areas of grass on the sides of the road. The street lights were on, since it was evening. _The air is so clean here!_

“Alola!” said a voice behind him. N turned to see a thirteen or fourteen-year-old dark-skinned boy running towards him. “You must be new here!”

“Er, yeah, I am,” N replied, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “My name is N.”

“I’m Hau! It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the boy said, grinning. He had dark brown hair with hints of dark green in it, and an orange shirt. “I’m helping my friend the Champion guide the tourists she invited. You must be the Unovan person who received one of the letters, correct?”

“Yes, that’s me. Do you know where my hotel is?”

“I do! I’m here to show you the way around town, actually. Let me explain. We’re in Heahea City, the biggest city on Akala Island. There are four islands, see?” Hau explained, giving N a colorful map.

“Wow. The islands are larger than I expected,” N said.

“Yeah, they are! We’re on Akala Island, and this island to the right of it is Ula’ula Island. The one to the left of it is Melemele Island, which is also my home island. The one to the left of that is Poni Island, it has less people and fewer towns if you happen to a real nature person. I know someone who is. Anyways, there are two hotels here in this place, and yours is right this way!” he said cheerfully. The visitor followed him through the city, enjoying the sights.

“This is a wonderful place. Thank you so much for showing me around,” said N as they approached one of the grandest hotels he had ever seen. _This is very extra, but I like it._

“Of course! Tomorrow I’ll be around here too, so if you’ve got any questions, just ask me! Or the Champion, she’ll be around too. Alola! It means both hello and goodbye here, and you wave like this!” Hau said. “Alola, friend!”

“Alola!” N called as the boy disappeared the way they had come. _He seems nice. Everyone seems nice, actually. I like it here. Now, time to check into the hotel._

~~~~~

As he rested in a huge bed that night, he couldn’t help but wonder if she would like it here. _I’m sure she would. She’s always loved the wilderness, as have I. She loved that lake too. I wonder if she could have really come here; it’s pretty far from Unova. Only time will tell, and I’ve wondered that in every place I’ve visited. Goodnight, wherever you are, and thank you. I hope we’ll see each other again soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N and Hau are smol beans we must protecc them against all danger


	7. Chapter 6: A New, All-Too-Bright Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N meets the Champion of the region who invited him and the many other tourists to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the Alolan Champion is like one of my few human OCs (most of them r cats ngl), not that I don’t like Moon or Sun I just thought I’d include a human OC in one of my stories for once cuz why not she’s cool also don’t use her in ur stories without asking me and me giving you my permission, thanks!

_Hmm,_ N thought. _Where in this region am I supposed to visit first?_

The Alolan map that had been given to him was spread out on the table. The region wasn’t nearly as big as Unova, but it had a whole lot of different things to discover on all four islands. _If the city here is beautiful, surely the rest of the place is as well. Perhaps I should just explore this island first. Maybe that Route 4 right there. After that, I’ll just go where my feet take me._

N left his hotel room and walked down to the main lobby, where other tourists were gathered. Despite being in the large crowd, he felt lonely.

“Welcome to Alola!” said a strong female voice that rang over the talkative group. A young girl stood on a chair in the middle of all the curious tourists. Her blue eyes scanned the group, and a dark-green ponytail swung from side to side as her head turned. For a moment she and N made eye contact, and he wondered who she was. _First it was Hau, now her. Cheerful and they both have green hair too. I should not feel lonely, but I am._

“It’s the Champion!” said a small boy.

“Wow! The one who’s completed the region’s entire Pokédex!” said a little girl next to the first child.

“Don’t forget she’s defeated a whole ton of legendary trainers, too!” said someone else.

“And she’s captured the Legendary Pokémon!”

 _The legendary Pokémon? What legendary Pokémon are here?_ N wondered. _I hope Zekrom isn’t minding being in the Pokéball. I hope this child’s isn’t, either. Wait, why does a child have a legendary Pokémon? Why does this keep happening in every other region I visit?_

“I’m so glad all of you got my letters,” the girl said. “I’m the Champion, if you couldn’t already guess. My name is Ivy and I’m pleased to meet all of you. It makes me very happy when I get to meet new friends, especially when they come and visit!” Everyone clapped and cheered.

“I know you must’ve been COMPLETELY SHOCKED when my message reached you all, but I can promise you in person right now, at this very second, that this isn’t a scam,” Ivy went on. “I’m quite a social person, and since Alola isn’t well known yet, especially the new League, why not invite random people from all over the world to experience it and then spread the knowledge of this wonderful region everywhere?”

 _I’m starting to love it already,_ N thought. _I wonder if she would like it too._

“Today I’ll be around here, taking a small break from my duties at the top of the mountain on Ula’ula Island, if no one challenges me. Someone probably will though. It always happens, like, every few hours,” the Champion said with a laugh. “That’s where the Pokémon League is. You sure can battle me, if you’re able to make it that far, and pass the trials! The island trials are like what you call gyms, to clear any confusion. We have our own unique system, and we’re proud of it…”

N listened to Ivy continuing to speak for a while; he couldn’t help but notice how happy she was to be in her island home. _Was she born and raised here? She doesn’t look native. There are a lot of people from other regions who live here now though._

“And the Pokémon here!” His eyes returned from his thoughts back to the girl when she said that. _I love Pokémon. I wonder what this Champion thinks of them._

“These islands are full of unique ones, found nowhere else. They’re taken care of here too, if it’s needed. We all live in harmony together,” Ivy smiled.

“Well, I think I’ve spoken quite enough now,” the Champion finally said with a laugh. “I’m sure you’re all anxious to have a look around the islands. I myself never get tired of them. Well, I’ll be off now, trainer stuff and all that, but I’ll see you all around!” N watched as she jumped down from the chair and waved goodbye before disappearing out the doors. _She seems nice. I’m glad this region has a good leader who loves Pokémon._

 _Well, now what?_ N thought as the crowd began to disperse. _Maybe I should look some more around this pretty town and then go from there._

The sun shone brightly as he walked through the colorful streets, and he noticed people waving at each other in the unusual way Hau had taught him the previous evening. _They’re using both their hands to wave, instead of just one. That’s cool._ N decided to try it, not intending to greet anyone, but he ended up getting a reply from the same girl from earlier. _Oops._

“Alola, tourist!” Ivy said happily as she skipped towards him, grinning as she was before. _Please no. I have someone to look for. I don’t want to battle you. I don’t EVER want to battle._

“Erm, hi,” N said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. “How are you?”

“I’m great, thank you for asking,” the young Champion said. “How are YOU?”

“I’m fine, thank you. Oh, thank you for inviting me here and the letter and all that. I was actually planning to come here later on,” he said. “It was kind of you.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, really. It was my idea to get more people from other regions to know about ours and the new League. I was born here and I love it,” Ivy said, her Alolan accent clearly audible.

“I’m glad to meet you, my name is N,” the man said, shaking her hand.

“Ivy. But you probably knew that already,” the girl said as she grinned. _I wish I had a personality that is as cheerful as hers. Why is everyone so friendly here?_ “Thank you for visiting Alola. Oh, I completely forgot to tell everyone that Alola means hello and goodbye, and the hand greeting! Silly me,” she continued, rolling her eyes. “Well, I guess I could show you.”

Ivy then did the double handed wave thing Hau had already shown him. “Alola, friend!” she stated. N waved back to be polite, although he had been itching to go searching the entire time the girl had been talking endlessly. _Please shut up._

“Well, I’d best be off,” the Champion said. “I’ve actually got stuff to do, wow there’s already a foreign challenger at the League, even though all you tourists just got here. Well, here I go again, definitely going to win!”

“Ok then. Alola!” N said as he waved at her. “Good luck!” 

“Thanks! See you around!” Ivy said as she ran off. _Thank Arceus. Kids these days, they’re all becoming obnoxiously loud Champions. Time to go complete my mission, hopefully at long last,_ N thought with a sigh and a shake of his head. His long hair flew behind him as he disappeared into the trees beyond the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N just wants to find Hilda (and doesn’t want to deal with another Champion) and honestly same


	8. Chapter 7: Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N has a dream about Hilda before he continues searching in Alola for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N dream N dream I cause anguish :)

_Fifteen years ago…_

_“Hilda! Hilda, where are you?”_ _N called as his feet flew across the ground; his impatience to see her and tell her about what he would soon do was getting the better of him. “Hilda!” He raced into the forest clearing, where a little pond was, to find her laying on the ground, staring at the stars._

_“I’m right here, in our usual spot in this area, you idiot,” she responded, rolling her eyes, both annoyed and amused by the noise he was making. “What’s gotten into you? You’re usually so quiet…”_

_“Hilda, you won’t believe it! I’m going to be able to summon Zekrom soon!” N said, grinning as he laid down next to her._

_“That’s nice,” Hilda said flatly. “Great to know that humans and Pokémon will soon be separated forever. Yay.”_

_“It’ll be great,” he went on, not realizing she was being sarcastic. “You’ll see.”_

_Hilda snorted. “Yeah, right. You’ll see the truth when I beat you. And the truth is this: People and Pokémon have pretty great relationships most of the time. Sure, liberating the hurt ones from the bad humans is the right thing to do, but taking away Pokémon who have good owners who intend to do them no harm and are happy is completely wrong. You have to understand that,” she begged._

_“Oh, Hilda, but it’s so bad for them to be forced to fight each other,” N said, worry in his eyes. “Can’t you tell they’re in pain?”_

_“Some LIKE to battle, N, even if YOU don’t. I can’t help but think that if Pokémon really didn’t like humans, then they’d have left us many years ago. The fact that they have chosen to stay beside us and not run away should tell you something,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding eye contact with him. N looked up at the night sky, not wanting to admit she confused him. Again._ Why does she always do that? _N wondered._

_“Are you going to leave so early?” he asked as she got up and stretched, sadness in his voice. “I might not be able to meet with you soon, because I have to get ready for everything that’s coming.”_

_Hilda looked at her feet, guilt in her eyes. “You’re so lonely. While I disagree with you, I can’t help but want to comfort you,” she sighed, laying back down next to him, this time a bit closer than before. She knew about his past and thought the worst of it. N had told her basically everything about himself. He had never had a human friend before; he thought she was special. “You’re so weird, N.”_

N _. The way she said his name made him have a weird feeling in his chest. “Thanks. You’re pretty weird too. Hey!”_ _he cried as she punched his stomach._

_“Who’s weirder?” Hilda asked, suddenly standing over him and grabbing his shoulders with her hands. He tried to wiggle out of her strong grip as she pushed him into the ground angrily and yet teasingly. How she mananged to be mad at him and yet somehow messing with him at the same time always baffled N. “Who?”_

_“Me,” he mumbled._

_“Who?”_

_“Me!” he yelled. “I’m very, very weird!”_

_“Good. I like that about you,” she said, grinning, before kissing him on the cheek. “You’re so fun to tease.”_

_“Thanks. Are you still going to stay with me, even though I’m very, very, VERY weird and our goals are opposites?” N asked her. He grunted as she laid down on top of him._

_“Maybe for one more night,” she said, rolling her eyes in her usual amusement. She always liked to say that to him whenever he was being what she called ‘stupid.’ But N always knew Hilda would tolerate him, at the very least. He wished he could see her more during the day, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible unless Team Plasma was defeated and disbanded, N no longer their king. He wondered if she would actually succeed, then decided not to worry about it._

~~~~~

Her words echoed in his ears as N woke up, the coolness of the forest still around him. Or perhaps it was the strong air conditioning in the fancy hotel room. _I said her name then, even though we disagreed, and now I can’t even think of it now… Arceus, it hurts to think of her name. Where in the world is she? Is she hiding from me? Is she testing me, to see if I love her enough to find her? Even after all this time? Is that what she wants?_

“I miss you. I’m sorry,” N said to the air in front of him. “I’m sorry for leaving you that day. I was selfish when I wanted to leave by myself. I was selfish to think that I was the only one who was right, and that there are no shades of grey. Forgive me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they bestest pals but no one knew cuz they scared of Ghetsis and team plasma and honestly I don’t like a certain ginger either but that’s another story for another day also a happy happy bday to my bestest boí bröther buddy rebecca she got to age today I am proud


	9. Chapter 8: Telling His Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N is exploring Alola when he runs into its Champion again, who mistakes him for a lost tourist. He decides to shut her up by telling him his story, and to his annoyed surprise Ivy is determined to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he goin searchin with dragon boí in the rainforest woooooo

“I like it here,” N said to Zekrom later that morning. The Alolan sun shone above them as they walked through wherever in Alola they were. Route something on the same island. “Do you like Alola?”

 _“I do,”_ the dragon rumbled. _“Reshiram would like it as well, if he’s here.”_

“Yeah. Do you think he is?”

_“Not sure. I have kept my eyes and nose open, but I can’t pick up any trace or scent of him. But I do sense that the Champion girl has an important Pokémon.”_

“I heard someone mention that. But I don’t think Ivy would have Reshiram. You would’ve sensed his presence, right?”

_“That is correct. I sense there is another being with that girl. I would like to battle her.”_

N stopped walking. He hated fighting. “Battle? Are you sure?”

Zekrom turned to look at him. _“I’ll be fine, N. I truly do love the excitement of any battle. Don’t worry about me getting injured, for there are Pokémon Centers for that.”_

“Oh. But she’s Champion, so we’d have to defeat a whole ton of trainers to get to her.” _So many Pokémon could get hurt… I still am confused as to why they don’t mind it at times. That will always puzzle me._

_Zekrom and I lost to Reshiram and his trainer a long time ago. I don’t want us to lose again to some random kid and her ‘dragon.’_

The black dragon looked up at the sky, and N did as well. Both were looking for their other halves, and would not stop until they found them. _We’re just strangers out here,_ N thought. _But we have a mission to finally finish, and perhaps if we’re lucky, we’ll finish it here, after so long._

“Hey! Are you lost?” _Oh, here she comes again. Please no. I have things to do._ Ivy’s voice rang through the trees, and she appeared a moment later in front of them. An orange-and-white dog Pokémon padded alongside her.

“This is my Lycanroc,” the Champion said. Zekrom looked down to observe them.

“Hello there,” N said with a smile, reaching with his hand to pet the dog’s head. She sniffed his hand curiously, before looking at Ivy with a confused face.

 _“Who are you?”_ she woofed. He knew only he could understand the new Pokémon.

“My name is N, and this is Zekrom. We come from Unova.”

“Did you say your Pokémon is Zekrom?” Ivy asked suddenly, looking up at the giant black dragon standing above them. He looked bored. 

“I did. Do you know him?”

“I’ve heard the tale. Of him and Reshiram, long ago. How come you have him as your Pokémon? I’m curious.”

“Oh, it’s quite a long story. Seriously, really long,” N said awkwardly. “It will take a while to tell...” _And I’m not in a storytelling mood… Why does everyone always ask me this?_

“I have lots of time. I haven’t been challenged in a while. ‘A while’ meaning less than a few hours ago, ha. I’m hilarious. Come on, let’s go back to the city since it’s almost lunch,” Ivy said, waving her hand in the direction of it. “Wait, were you lost? Sorry if you weren’t, I kept finding other tourists getting lost earlier and I decided to help.”

“I don’t know, to be honest. Zekrom and I were just exploring.” _And looking for someone important, which isn’t you, I’m afraid._

“Oh. Well anyway, I kinda made it my job to help tourists, since like, I’m Champion and I should be taking care of everybody, even if they’re not citizens of Alola, but anyways let’s stop listening to my endless rambling and let’s go,” she said, new energy in her already energetic eyes.

“Ok.” _Arceus, let me find her soon so I don’t have to listen to this child go on and on about her Champion duties…_

~~~~~

“Let me start from the beginning,” N said after the waitress had gone away with their orders. The Champion sat across from him, unending curiosity in her blue eyes. _At least she’ll shut up for a while._

“Truth is, I don’t remember much of my early childhood. My mother, who I wish I could remember, left me in the woods for reasons unknown when I was barely a year old. The wild Pokémon took care of me, and I lived in the woods for a few years until…” He stopped, not wanting to speak a name that had caused him pain. 

“Until? I’m sorry, you don’t have to finish,” she said apologetically. “Forgive me. This shouldn’t be my business, actually. I’m just the Champion and it is my job to help absolutely everyone-”

“It’s fine. You’re fine. I forgive you. Until, well, until a man who claimed he was my father found me. He took me in, but it wasn’t any better than living with the Pokémon. Actually, it was a whole lot worse. He was… abusive, to say the least. My two older sisters took care of me and comforted me. My adoptive father, if he really was that, raised me to be king of his organization, Team Plasma.”

“I’ve heard that name before,” Ivy said, scratching her head. “I read an article on them once. Bunch of gingers. Didn’t they want to liberate all the world’s Pokémon?”

“Yes, that’s right. But the true goal was for us to be the only ones in the world who could use Pokémon, so we could rule it all. I didn’t know this until later. You see, when I was, hmm, eighteen years old, I was allowed to journey through Unova, where Team Plasma was based, and collect eight gym badges. I hated battling, but I had to so that I could challenge who was the Champion at the time and show the world that I was right and they were wrong. But it was never that simple.” N lowered his head for a moment, staring at the napkin in front of him.

“Are you alright, Mr. N?”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry, I just have to prepare myself for what I’m about to say next,” he said quietly. The cheerful girl nodded, looking thoughtful.

“My view of the world would’ve never changed if… if she hadn’t entered it,” N said. “I first met her when my adoptive father was making a speech in a town called Accumula, which you’ve probably never heard of. I was in the crowd, listening quietly, when I heard a Snivy say she liked her trainer. When everyone was leaving after the speech was over, I looked over and saw her trainer. That was how we met.”

“Wow, a love story. Didn’t expect that one. Go on, I’m intrigued.” She clapped once.

“No one expected it, kid.” He shook his head, feeling a bit amused. _No one even knew until I told her mother when I came back to Unova. Ms. White freaked out. But they couldn’t know, for her safety._ “I told her and her friend who was with her on her journey that I was shocked to hear that her Pokémon liked her and wanted to be with her. So we battled, and she won the first of many fights she would always win. Always. I swear, she would never lose a fight when I knew her. She was collecting gym badges too, and we battled many times when we met. She defeated the Plasma grunts too and made my father very angry. I always admired her courage and her skill, but we disagreed on how the world should be.”

“Were you close to her? Did you get along with her at all?”

 _Nosy kid! Actually, it’s my fault for telling her this much of my story, of course she’d be interested, everyone is._ “We did get along at times, and we did agree over some things, and as for our relationship… well, it was complicated,” N said quietly. “She… she was on the other side. And yet she still was nice to me. We were close, but no one knew that. We kept our relationship hidden from everyone we could, especially Team Plasma. If my father had known…it wouldn't have ended well. He would’ve hurt her and I couldn’t have handled that. I just wanted to protect her, that’s all.” He was quiet for a while.

“I’m so sorry,” Ivy finally said, to break the silence. Sadness was in her eyes, an emotion N didn’t know this happy child could feel. “How did you manage to keep it all a secret?”

“We agreed to meet at night sometimes to hang out at certain places, since we were both busy and surrounded by others during the day. We talked about the future as well as simpler things that weren’t really that simple, such as the world and all that. She was kind to me. She… I think she understood me more than anyone else ever did.”

“There is always a person like that for everyone,” the Champion said, sounding wise despite the fact she looked like she was twelve. “Were you two ever caught?” 

“No. We never were. We spent our last night together a few days before I would summon Zekrom and begin my true mission: defeating the Champion. That night was… different, than most. I think we both sensed it was time for us to fight our final battle soon. I… I told her I…” Ivy looked at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I told her I loved her.”

“Aww, how cute.” She clapped again. “Did she say it back?”

“She did! We were very thankful to have each other, even if it was for just one last night,” N said happily. “I’m still thankful I knew her. A few days later she would battle me for my recently earned title of Unovan Champion, and she would win with Reshiram. She even beat my father afterward, when he challenged her. Before, he told us what Team Plasma’s true goal was… and my world was shaken. She stood up to him when I couldn’t. I’m very glad she did.”

“I don’t think she would have been able to just stand by and let him scream at you. At least that’s what I think.”

“Yes, you remind me of her. You seem like the type that would never back down from a fight, like her. You’re a Champion too, after all. After he was arrested, it was just the two of us in my throne room. I told her how she’d changed everything for me and then… then I said I would go on a journey to discover and recreate myself into the person I wanted to be. I climbed onto Zekrom’s back, but not before hugging her tight and assuring her that I would be back one day.”

“Did you ever see her again?”

N sighed. “That’s why I’m here. No one has seen her since a month after I left Unova, because that’s when she disappeared with Reshiram. I learned that when I returned two years later. While I don’t regret becoming a better person, I do regret leaving her behind. Now that I think back on it, the look in her eyes when I watched her standing there with Reshiram as Zekrom flew me away told me something wasn’t right. I think… I think she was scared.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know. It might’ve been because of my father, or maybe she was even scared for me. I don’t know. She’s mysterious at times.”

“I’m sure she thought the same about you.”

For the first time in a while, N laughed. “Oh, she did. She said I was very weird.”

“And yet she still loved you. That’s very sweet of her,” Ivy said, grinning. “I’d sure like to meet her.”

“I’ve been looking for her since I returned to Unova, thirteen years ago. Arceus, it’s been ages,” he said, scratching his head. Then he sighed. “I miss her.”

“Where do you think she could be?” There was pity in Ivy’s curious and yet somehow respectful eyes. N wondered just how strong of a trainer she was to be the said strongest in the region. 

“That’s another problem. No one has any idea. She disappeared without a trace one morning, that’s what her mother told me. She said that her daughter was going to look for me, but if she really was, she would’ve found me ages ago and Reshiram would’ve responded to the thousands of signals Zekrom has been sending over the years. The dragons are able to communicate over long distances. Our theory is that she’s hiding, most likely because of the thing that was scaring her the day I left. I’d protect her from whatever the danger is, and defeat it so that she could come home. The only problem with that is I don’t know what the actual issue is.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’ve searched many regions in the world for her, but not this one yet. I want you to look for a woman with dark brown hair, eyes the color of the ocean, and a white dragon legendary Pokémon. Reshiram’s typing is dragon-fire, and there aren’t that many Pokémon with that typing, so he shouldn’t be too hard to identify if they’re here. If it turns out they’re not here, then I’m off to somewhere else.”

“Alright. I wish you’d give me more details, but alright. I’ll do my best.”

“Reshiram’s fur is like feathers, and-”

“I meant about your girlfriend. Surely she wouldn’t let her LEGENDARY POKÉMON roam around her if she’s hiding, right? What’s her height? Personality? Name?” N winced at the emphasis placed on the word ‘name’.

“She’s a bit shorter than you are now, she’s tough on the outside but kind, and her name is…” His voice trailed off.

“Is?”

“I’m sorry. It hurts me to say it. I haven’t said it since I left her, which was the biggest mistake of my life, next to leading a bad Team.”

“Oh,” Ivy said quietly. “I’m sorry for asking you to tell and for making you say your entire life story to me. You didn’t have to, and I didn’t expect you to say so much.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I could’ve chosen to just walk away and never speak to you again, but you seem alright. I rant a lot to strangers anyway. Many others know my story. I’m famous for being the one person who won’t give up on someone who’s thought to be gone. And no matter what happens now, I WILL find her, no matter how tough it is or how much longer it takes. That’s what I promised her mother and myself.”

The girl was silent, and N could tell she was having trouble responding. Or maybe she was just thinking, he couldn’t tell. “Hey, it’s alright if you’ve got nothing to say. I’m not very talkative myself.”

Ivy laughed. “Oh, believe me, I’m just the opposite. I never shut up, and yet somehow I still manage to have two-sided conversations with people. Seriously, I really can’t shut up.”

“It’s ok. Someone’s got to start the conversation,” he said. “She could never shut up at times either. Not as much as you, but she talked quite a lot when she was excited about something.”

“Oh,” the Champion said, not expecting him to bring back the subject of his past. They both were surprised when the waiter walked over with their dinner. _We were so busy chatting we didn’t even notice the food coming,_ N thought as he said thank you and ate.

“So what are your plans?” Ivy asked him later as they walked out of the restaurant. Actually, he walked, she basically skipped and looked like she was about to run off because of all the energy he felt coming off her. “Where are you going to search here?”

“I don’t really know. It’s wherever my feet take me. Do you know anyone from Unova?”

“I don’t believe I do,” she said apologetically. “But maybe I can ask around, and get others to help us out.”

“Oh. I don’t know if many people would like to help. This is my job to do.” _It always has been and always will be._

“Well, you can at least have some kind of information that might help you out, right? Since you’re not really willing to accept help, even though your task is pretty much impossible, I mean it’s taken forever, I’m going to help you anyways, because I am the Champion of this region and I help tourists as I said before,” Ivy said, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly.

“I can’t make you change your mind, can I?” he said with a sigh. “I really don’t like bothering people with my problems.” 

“Hey, listen.” N looked at her, confused by her sudden tone of voice change. _This child can be serious?_ “It’s not your fault that your girlfriend can’t be found. It was her decision to disappear, not yours. Even if you have stayed, she might’ve wanted to leave Unova anyways, maybe with or without you. Perhaps she had something urgent that made her unable to contact you.”

“But I should’ve been reachable by her. Zekrom and Reshiram haven’t communicated since the day they last saw each other in person. If she had a problem, I should’ve been there to help her through it. If she still has it, then I’ll help her now. I have to know where she is and see if she’s alright,” N said, trying not to cry. “I shouldn’t have left her.”

Ivy looked pensive, as if she was trying to figure out the whole mystery by herself despite having recently learned about it and having nothing to do with it. “I think… maybe she might’ve understood that you needed to be alone to figure out what you did wrong and for you to change for the better,” the Champion said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You said she understood you more than anyone else did, so surely she must’ve known that.”

“You’re… probably right,” N said, a bit stunned. “You’re smart for someone so young. But I still can’t help but think she should’ve gone home by now.”

“Thanks. I get that a lot. Always being right, I mean. Maybe she secretly wants you to bring her home yourself,” Ivy said, a bit embarrassed. N heard her phone begin to ring. “I think you’re right, but my mom is calling me and I’d better answer before she gets mad. I need to go home before she starts to worry too much since it’s getting dark. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I’ll be sure to get some info for you tonight if I can. Alola!”

“Alola! Thank you!” N called as she disappeared to somewhere else in the city. _Maybe I’ll have luck this region,_ he thought, shaking his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N just wants to search for Hilda in peace rip


	10. Chapter 9: Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N meets the Champion at a library, and she attempts to help him by reading books. Later they search the island they’re on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined N as a bookworm cuz he quiet and same

N looked at the door to his hotel room as he heard footsteps walk by and a piece of paper was slid under the door. He got up from where he was sitting at a small table to pick it up and read it.

_So Ivy’s going to meet me at noon at a library on another island, Ula’ula, on this map. She wrote that she found someone from Unova and that he’d be there too. Alright. I’ll fly there on Zekrom._

When he got there, he quickly found the library and went inside. _So many books to read! I’d love to spend the whole day here, if I could._

“Alola,” Ivy whispered loudly, obviously struggling to keep her voice quiet as she walked up to N. “Come up here.”

He followed her up a stair to a table where people were reading. He sat down next to her across from…

“Grimsley? Of the Elite Four?” N asked, confusion in his voice. “What in the name of Arceus are you doing here, so far away from home?”

“I could ask you the same,” he replied, flicking a coin onto the table, in front of N. “But your quest to find the woman who defeated you has not ended yet, has it?”

“It has not. I’m searching for her here now. Do you know anything? Anything at all?”

“I haven’t heard a word of her here since I got here. Why in the name of Arceus would she be here?” the former Elite Four member asked. “Though I would like to help, there isn’t anything I can do. She was a good Champion, and I hope you find her soon.”

“Thank you.” Grimsley nodded, then left the library, clearly uninterested.

“Well, you tried,” N said to Ivy. “Thank you, kid.”

“You’re welcome. I was thinking we could look through these books,” she said, pushing a small stack of books in front of him. “They’re about Unova and your history and dragons and stuff. I don’t know if they’ll help, but they might.”

“Thank you, Ivy.” He looked at the cover of the first book. “It’s a history book. A recent one. When did they make this?”

“It says it was written a few years ago, by someone named Rosa.”

“Oh! I should’ve known. She’s the current Champion of Unova, and a friend of mine.”

“That’s cool. How do you know she’d be the type to write it?”

“She once mentioned a while back she was writing a book about everything that had happened with Team Plasma and the recent history of Unova, since she was a part of it too. She became Champion not long after I returned and after Team Plasma was defeated for good. She was a huge help in defeating them. She’s like her cousin.”

“Cousin?”

“Yes. Her.”

“Oh,” Ivy said awkwardly. “That’s cool that they’re cousins.”

“Yes. Their mothers are sisters. Anyway, let’s see what Rosa wrote here.”

~~~~~

“Rosa really wrote that, huh,” N said crossly as he read aloud the line that said, “‘When N left the Giant Chasm after we defeated the enemy, he asked around for my cousin. He couldn’t find her though, so he went to see her mother. N learned that the formal Champion had disappeared without a trace about a month after he himself did. So he confessed to my aunt that he had loved her secretly.’” He sighed. “Why did she have to include that? She basically ruined the whole point of secrecy.”

“And then it says, ‘N left to look for the woman who had saved him and although she is still missing, he has not given up on her, even to this day. Perhaps you’ll see him around one day, searching for my cousin. I hope he finds her soon, because I miss her as well.’” Ivy looked up at him from the book when she had finished reading it, concern on her face as he stared into space.

“And I’m still looking for that trainer,” N said quietly. “Even after all these years I still haven’t given up on her. Rosa’s words still hold true.” _At least Ms. White didn’t kill me when I told her._

“I’m sorry. I really am. I wish there was more I could do.”

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t be bothering you anyways. You have your job as the Champion of this region, and I’m getting in the way of it.” _And this is my job to do._

“You’re not bothering me at all. I love adventure, and I haven’t had anything exciting happen in like an entire YEAR. So I’m going to help you out as long as you’re here,” Ivy replied, the determination and stubbornness in her voice making it impossible to say no to her help.

“Are you sure? This is my job to do,” he said. “I want to be the one to find her.”

“Ok. If I find her first, I’ll keep her in one spot and then I’ll call you and then you’ll show up and there you go,” the girl said with her usual grin, running a hand through her long, dark green hair.

 _She’s smart. A bit too smart._ N looked at Ivy, and a pair of curious blue eyes stared back. “Yes?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to let me help you?”

“Oh. Uh, if you really insist,” N said. _I don’t know how else to be polite._ “So where do you think we should look first here?”

“Why are you asking me that? You insisted this was your mission,” Ivy said, laughing.

“Because you’re the Champion of this region and clearly you know your way around here better than I do,” N replied. He got up and placed the books on a cart that would take them back to where they belonged. “I guess I’ll just start asking around here, then.”

~~~~~

“What Pokémon is that?” N asked Ivy as he walked up towards a happy puppy, and she woofed at him excitedly.

“She’s a young Rockruff. The pre-evolved form of Lycanroc,” the Champion explained, releasing her own Lycanroc from its Pokéball. The two dog Pokémon sniffed each at each other, the Rockruff getting even more excited.

“Lycanroc has multiple forms. Mine here is a Dusk one. The Midday one is a sandy color, and the Midnight one is red and stands up on two legs instead of four. The form that Rockruff becomes depends on the time of day it evolves.”

“I see,” N said, reaching down to pet both Pokémon, Ivy doing the same. “That’s cool.”

“Rockruff!” called a little boy as he ran up to them. “There you are! I was looking-” He gasped when he saw Ivy. “Miss Champion!”

“Hello,” she said with a smile. “Your Rockruff is safe, don’t worry!”

“Thank you!” he said as he hugged his puppy. “Alola!”

“Alola! Take care!” Ivy said, waving to the boy as he ran off.

“I think you just made his day,” N said, scratching Lycanroc’s ear. _If I had stayed Champion, would I have had fans like that? There’s no way to know that now, though. I’m not going to try and take any throne again. It’s not my place to be a Champion or King. I wonder if she thought it wasn’t her place either._

“Yeah. This happens a lot, actually,” the girl said, looking a bit embarrassed as they stood up. “I get a lot of attention since I’m actually the first Champion of this region like ever.”

“Really? The FIRST?” N asked, his eyes widening as they began to walk through the city.

“Yes. Everyone seems shocked by that for some reason. I became Champion like a year and a half ago, when they finished building the League. It’s gorgeous. You’ll have to challenge me some time,” Ivy said, shrugging as if this was a normal conversation for her.

“I don’t battle anymore, unless I absolutely have to. I don’t like seeing Pokémon getting injured, even though they’re healed after. It’s always bothered me.” He winced when a memory of a crying Woobat in his room in his castle came to mind.

“How come?”

“I was raised to believe Pokémon fighting was bad. I don’t want to talk about it,” N said, keeping a straight face. _You already know enough, nosy twelve-year-old. I think?_

“Oh. I’m sorry. Forgive me for asking.”

“You’re forgiven.”

They went from door to door, asking everyone if they had seen a woman who fit the description N gave them, or if they had seen a white dragon flying overhead. Not a single helpful answer was given.

“I’ll try another island tomorrow. I don’t think there’s much here,” N said as they stood on the southern edge of Ula’ula Island. He took Zekrom out of his Pokéball. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.”

“Yeah. I’ll be outside your hotel somewhere. I won’t be hard to spot. Alola!” Ivy said, waving as she walked away.

“Alola!” he called as he waved goodbye. Zekrom rumbled a farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t have an Alolan fanfic without ol Grimsley showing up eh? also the note that slid under N’s door was from a Pokémon or person who does mail but it’s super fast mail for the Champion because she has money from battling and beating so many folks


	11. Chapter 10: Still Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N explores the other islands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is nosy but that’s ok she is like my only human OC so like she is special child plus N needs to be less sad

“Tell me more about your girlfriend. If that’s ok with you,” Ivy said quickly, noticing N’s expression change the moment she brought the subject up the next day. They were walking through a different town on another island, Akala, the one N had arrived on first. They had asked the same basic questions to the people there that they had asked on the other island.

“It’s fine. What would you like to know?” _Haven’t I told her a lot already?_ he thought with a sigh.

“Well, what made her stand out to you, other than her Pokémon saying they liked her?”

“That’s… you already answered your own question.”

“That’s it? Just her Pokémon? Nothing about her character, her looks, etc?”

“Oh, she had a wonderful personality. She was the kindest person I’d ever met. To Pokémon and even me out of all people. But she was also tough, in a good way. She would stand up for what she believed in, which is why I knew she was a hero too. I always liked that she was like me but also not,” N said happily. 

“So she’s your other half, basically. Like how the dragons are. That’s really cool.”

“Yes. She’s really cool. Do you have someone you feel is special?” _Take that, nosy child._

“Ah,” Ivy said, taken aback by the sudden question. “Well, I’ve had minor crushes, but I don’t have anyone I feel is super special right now.”

“Oh. Sorry if I startled you.” _Ha. You’ve asked a lot more questions about me than I’ve about you._

“No worries. Trust me, I’m a bit too blunt at times, and it sometimes freaks people out. And I don’t even mean it. Most of the time, anyway.”

“I don’t mean it either. She liked to tease me a lot. We were children at heart, even though we were both already eighteen. You’d like her.”

“I sure hope so. If she’s been living on one of my islands without me knowing, I’m going to be very mad at her. Like it’s not really fair for you to travel all over the world endlessly for someone who has been on my island the whole time, that I could easily defeat in battle. You’ve suffered enough already.”

N looked up at the big blue sky, not a single cloud in sight. _I don’t know if that’s true. You have no idea how tough she is._ “If I had to save her like she saved me, I’d do it, even if it made me suffer.”

“Aww. That’s like, really sweet of you to say. How is she like not all over you right now?”

“Er, because she’s missing?”

“Maybe she’s trying to make you and all of Unova think she’s missing,” Ivy suggested.

“Why would she do that? That makes no sense. The theory that she’s hiding makes no sense as well,” N huffed. _Why does everyone keep thinking that?_ “I can’t imagine her backing down from any threat, even if it makes her scared.”

Ivy didn’t reply, instead, she only watched the bird Pokémon fly overhead for a while. N’s heart ached as he walked beside the young Champion, who was beginning to remind him of the person he’d been searching for forever. “I don’t know why I haven’t lost my mind yet.”

“I can’t say I know either. I hate to say this, but I don’t think she’s here,” Ivy said gently, as if she was approaching the timidest Pokémon.

“We haven’t checked the other two islands yet! There’s still hope!” N exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the route. “I mustn’t give up on her!”

“N, I really don’t like saying this, but I would know if there was a foreign legendary on my islands. I mean, there was this whole Ultra Beast alien thing a while ago, don’t ask, it was weird, where there were definitely some strange legendary Pokémon around. I captured them all though, and if Reshiram was really here, then I definitely would’ve asked why. There’s plenty of Pokémon here already, including legendaries that actually belong. And if the white dragon isn’t here, then that means his trainer probably isn’t. I’m sorry.”

N said nothing as he felt his world being shaken again. Though the Champion had meant to be kind, it felt as if she’d punched him in the chest. _I really thought she’d be here, and that I’d finally find her this time. But I think that every region I visit._

~~~~~

_I don’t care if anyone helps me or not,_ N thought the next morning as he was getting ready for the day. _I don’t need it, since this has always been my job to do. It’s ok, Ivy. You tried your best. I figured you’d lose faith in my quest, since that’s what everyone else has done. But I haven’t given up on her yet. I can’t._

N left his hotel room, the downstairs lobby swarming with more people than before. _There are still two more islands, Poni and Melemele. I’ll explore Poni first, since there’s lots of Pokémon there and much less people. I love Pokémon._

Zekrom flew quickly across the ocean, and while both he and his trainer enjoyed the warm weather, they were getting tired of the endless heat. _Maybe we SHOULD challenge the League here since it was built on top of a cold mountain. I hear it even snows there year-round. Strange to think there’s snow here._

“Do you think there’s a chance she’d really be here?” N asked the dragon as they wandered through the Poni Wilds.

_“I do not sense Reshiram nearby, but something tells me he will appear soon.”_

“How soon?”

_“Soon.”_

“Oh.” N looked up at the sky, knowing Zekrom was trying to be positive. 

_“Are you going to give up?”_

The question surprised N. “No! I never will. I haven’t got anything else to do anyway. I’ve come this far, I can’t go back now.” Zekrom gave a brief nod, signaling approval. _You’re not going to give up on Reshiram either. Partly because you miss him, partly because you just want to fight with him. Again. Oh Arceus._

Soon they reached a huge canyon that stretched for miles to the center of the island. _Is or was there a volcano here?_ N wondered. _There’s already one on the other island, though. I didn’t know random islands in the middle of the ocean could be so mountainous, but here we are._

The two of them continued exploring it until they came to the foot of something incredible. The longest set of stairs N had ever seen appeared out of the fog in front of him, made of stone. Below them, the canyon dropped until the bottom wasn’t visible in the dark.

“This map says this is the Altar of the Moone,” N said to his dragon friend. “It’s huge! It says that here is the place that a Pokémon called Lunala was found, and the Champion caught it. That’s cool. That Pokémon must be Ivy’s legendary, if she found it in a place like this.”

The two climbed up the old stairs, their footsteps echoing behind them. The sun shone behind the Altar, so that it appeared as though the moon symbol was hiding it at the top. _Almost as if it’s an eclipse._ Soon they reached the center of it, and around them, the distance was a beautiful view.

“She would love this,” N said to the black dragon, but it wasn’t Zekrom whom he received a reply from.

“I’m sure she would.” N flinched as Ivy’s voice sounded behind them. Turning, he saw her a yard or two away from them with a huge Pokémon at her side.

Lunala was bigger than N had imagined. Tall, with wings that held many constellations he knew reflected in them. Her red eyes observed him and particularly Zekrom curiously and warily.

Lunala bent her head down a bit to look at Zekrom. Her purple-blue wings reflected stars as she scratched her head. _“Who is this?”_

“This is N and Zekrom. They’re visiting the islands because of one of my letters,” Ivy explained. “Neither of them are Ultra Beasts, no worries.”

 _“I’ve seen enough of those,”_ the Pokémon of the Moon growled. _“They shouldn’t be so near this place.”_

“I’m afraid tourists aren’t supposed to go this far up the Altar without permission. It’s for safety,” Ivy said as she walked up to him. “But I’ll let you be here because I happen to be here because I felt like it. Anyways, I was just about to come find you because I wanted to apologize about giving up. Didn’t think you’d wander up here, though. I was going to do something else, but I suppose it can wait.”

“It’s fine. It’s not your job to do. But thanks anyway.”

“Oh, for Arceus’ sake. You’ve looked for this person for like thirteen whole years and you’re not going to stop till you find her or you’re dead. You are and have been depressed. Clearly, you obviously need my help, as I said before.”

“Don’t you have Champion things to do?” N was stunned. _Geez, you changed your mind fast. Why are you wasting your time helping me?_

“Well, yes, but you were a Champion too and Champions help Champions, that’s what my mother told me.”

“You gave up yesterday searching with me. But if you really want to help me, someone who doesn’t really deserve it, then ok.” _I suppose I could use the help again, after all this time._


	12. Chapter 11: The Last Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N explores the last island with Ivy and later says farewell, since he is finished searching Alola. He and Zekrom begin the journey home, only to be turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye Alola rip

“This is my home island, the best place in the world,” Ivy said as Lunala and Zekrom landed on the beach. “It’s pretty great.”

 _You think everything is pretty great,_ N thought as he stepped onto the warm sand. “You said the other day that you’d be mad if we found her on one of the islands and you didn’t know she’d been there the whole time. What if we find her here, on this last one?”

“Then I’ll OBVIOUSLY be super mad, and you’ll probably be like, ‘oh my gosh it’s her squeal I love her time to never leave her side again’, right?” The Champion laughed as N made an ‘are you kidding me right now’ face at her. “But that’s exactly what you’d do!”

_Maybe. Actually yes, I definitely would, but I’d never admit it to this open-mouthed child._

“Let’s go! This way to the city!” Ivy yelled as she raced on ahead, more optimistic than ever. N followed her more slowly, taking in the beautiful scenery around them. _I would’ve loved to grow up here, too. Maybe things would be better if I had been._

“That’s my home over there,” the Champion said, pointing to an average looking house on the roadside after a few minutes. “It’s pretty great.”

“Everything here in Alola is pretty great,” N said, watching a flock of bird Pokémon fly by above them. “But it could be better if she were here.”

“I’m sure we’ll find her. She can’t hide forever if you look forever,” Ivy replied. “It’s logic. When she finally appears I’ll be like, ‘Now listen here you better like not disappear again because I’ve been helping this dude who’s been daydreaming and dreaming of you since forever and he needs you or else he will not be able to function.’ I’ll tell her, don’t worry.’’

“No. No yelling at her,” N said sternly. “She could be in not the best condition. Let me do the talking first, ok kid?”

“Alright. But I’ll say you really love her,” the young Champion grinned. N rolled his eyes, though on the inside he felt the usual fondness for the lost woman in his heart. “Well you do! There’s no denying that and I’ve known you for less than a week.”

“How about we continue the search?” he suggested. _So I can find her and then we can leave you on these islands to scream at someone else that’s not me._

“Instead of teasing you? You’re right, we should continue searching and find her fast so I get to tease BOTH of you! At once!”

“And after we find her, we’ll both look for someone for you, so that you’ll be able to receive the same treatment you’re giving me.” _This kid is too smart. No wonder she’s Champion, even though she’s so young._ Ivy glared at him, realizing she’d been outdone. “Are you not used to being outsmarted?” She turned away and sassily flicked her hair before running ahead into the city.

N froze. _The person we’re looking for used to do that too to me. How funny Ivy does the same._ Nostalgia gripped his heart for a moment.

“Aren’t you coming?” he heard her call. N shook himself from his thoughts and began to follow Ivy again, this time keeping pace with her. “I love this place.”

“I can tell. You love everywhere on these islands.” N looked up at the clouds floating in the sky. He was happy the ‘cities’ weren’t nearly as big as some back in Unova, Castelia in particular. He hated crowds and highly preferred the peacefulness of nature.

“After a few hours of searching through Hau’oli City, the two found no one who could completely match the photo N showed. “You know, her appearance must’ve changed. But surely her appearance couldn’t have changed THAT much. She’d still be recognizable, right?”

Ivy blinked. “If she was here, she might be more tan and maybe her hair shorter or longer. Probably shorter. Maybe she wears a completely different outfit on a daily basis now. Would she really wear a trainer outfit forever, if she retired? I mean, her face would obviously be recognizable. Maybe I’ve seen her before.” She squinted at one of the photos N had in his hand. “Maybe we’ve crossed paths before. I feel as if she’s familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it. Maybe it’s becuase you can’t stop talking about her. She looks like a lot of normal, average folks that could live anywhere to me.”

“Hmm,” N said with a frown. “Well, she looks pretty unique to me. And I didn’t think she would stop being a trainer. She was always a great fighter and she loved all Pokémon, like me. Even though she couldn’t understand them, I think she knew them better at times than I did.”

For a while, the two of them asked everyone they met outside the not-really-that-big-in-N’s-opinion-city.

“Ivy, is there anywhere else on these islands that we haven’t looked?” N said to her when the sun had begun to set. _We had no luck today, like any other day here. Oh, Arceus. I really thought I’d finally find her._ He sighed.

“I can’t think of any other place, N,” she replied as they stood at the end of a small town on the island. The sunset was a brilliant fiery gold.

He looked down at his feet. “Kid, listen,” N began. The Champion turned her head to look at him. “I’m going to go back to Unova tomorrow for a little bit before setting off again somewhere new. Thank you for your help and your invitation to Alola. It’s a wonderful region and I’m glad I got to meet you. But I need to go on, and you have your Champion duties here.”

“Oh. Leaving already, huh? I understand. And you’re welcome. I’m glad I got to meet someone else who has a legendary Pokémon. So cool! It’s been fun and thanks for letting me help you even though you didn’t really want it. Thanks for visiting, and maybe we’ll see each other again one day.” Ivy hugged him.

“Maybe we will. Perhaps once I find the person I’m looking for, the two of us will come here and we’ll say hello. Maybe she’ll battle you.” _She’d be a much tougher opponent than I could ever be. It would be a real battle, that’s for sure._ He looked at the sky which was now beginning to darken. “I must complete my task, no matter how much longer it takes.”

“Alola, N,” Ivy said as he began to walk away. He turned back and waved to her with both his hands.

“Farewell! Alola!”

~~~~~

The next morning N and Zekrom were standing on the edge of the island, getting ready to fly home to rest and then continue their journey elsewhere. _I wish there was some sort of clue to where she’d be. But how could there be one now? It’s been so long since she was last seen…_

 _“We will find her soon, N,”_ Zekrom said, raising his head to look at the sky. _“I sense something is about to happen.”_

“I sure hope so,” N replied with his usual sigh. “Thanks for trying to be hopeful.”

 _“Just because she may not be here doesn’t mean she isn’t elsewhere, waiting quietly for you,”_ the dragon said as N climbed onto his back. _“Our time here in Alola is over.”_

“Let’s go home, then,” his trainer sighed. Zekrom’s tail lit up and soon they were in the blue sky, reflected in the ocean waves. N was about to doze off when suddenly the legendary dragon stopped. “What is it?”

_“We are being followed. Silence.”_

“By who?” N whispered.

 _“I cannot tell.”_ Zekrom looked around, confused. _“I can sense that there is another Pokémon of importance here, but I can’t sense who.”_

“Do they feel as though they’re an enemy?”

_“They appear to be inbetween. They are wary.”_

“Do… do they know us?” _Could it be?_ N tried to hear other Pokémon in the dark sky with them, but all he could hear was the water-types below them swimming by, uninterested.

Zekrom was silent. _“How strange…”_ he said after a while. _“The voice is distorted… we must go back.”_

“Back where? Alola?”

_“Yes.”_

“She wasn’t there, though. Who even are we talking to?” His answer was given as a few flames suddenly shot past them, out of midair. Both looked to the side to see where they had come from. The source was invisible.

“Do they have a Zoroark or other Pokémon hiding them with an illusion?”

 _“I assume so. And only one can make fire like that.”_ Zekrom lifted his head and roared so loudly that the world and the starry sky around them seemed to shake for a moment. _“We are coming for you, Reshiram!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hA we aren’t leavin Alola yet y’all XD got em


	13. Chapter 12: The Lake of the Sunne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N takes the final steps of his journey to find Hilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big uwus for this chapter

“Reshiram!” N called as he saw the air shimmering away from him. “Wait!”

Zekrom unleashed a lightning bolt that luckily hit the other dragon’s huge wing. A roar of pain pierced the clouds as Reshiram became visible for a moment; the illusion faltered, then quickly disappeared again and N could see the smoke from the white dragon’s tail trail behind him.

 _“You will explain this, or I will make sure you can’t fly back to your precious islands,”_ Zekrom growled as he sped after Reshiram. _“Does this battlefield not suite you?”_ he taunted.

 _They’re going to fight,_ N realized. _Again. Does she want them to?_

 _“Follow me,”_ he heard Reshiram say. _“You have something to prove.”_

_“You fool. Whether it be N or I you cannot seem to accept, we have proved ourselves by searching for your fiery tail. Do you know how long it has been?”_

_“Yes. We have been waiting for you both to show up here, and disturb the peace.”_

_“Peace? It would be quite nice if you’d share some of that with N here. He has suffered for years because of your trainer’s disappearance, which I’m sure is completely your fault.”_

_“It was not my choice to leave Unova,”_ came the response. N saw the islands appear back on the horizon. _“Perhaps N can help fix that now.”_

_“And just with what?”_

_“Follow me,”_ Reshiram said, and to N’s surprise, the dragon reappeared a few yards ahead of them. A Zoroark was clinging to the fur around the white dragon’s neck, but there was no trainer with them.

“Where is she?” N cried.

 _“What do you want with her?”_ Reshiram asked, more curious now than hostile, as the two dragon’s flew towards one of the islands.

“I have to make sure she’s alright! Please, you’ve got to take me to her,” N begged. “I miss her so much.”

 _“I already am. She is ready to see you now, I believe.”_ Reshiram angled his vast wings downward, towards the beach of Ula’Ula. Zekrom followed, still looking agitated. Little sparks of blue electricity flew off his tail that was more like a generator into the night.

The dragons flew somewhat farther inland, and to N’s annyonance there was fog everywhere. “You could’ve chosen a more lit up spot,” he suggested to Reshiram as a red flower petal landed on his nose.

 _“Again, I did not make these choices,”_ came the reply. The Zoroark, previously silent on the white dragon’s back, finally said,

 _“Am I done here?”_ She bared her sharp fangs. _“Unovan creeps.”_

“Zoroark, your species, originated from Unova,” N shot back. “Your ancestors migrated here.”

 _“Lucky them, then.”_ She disappeared into the bushes behind them, and her feelings of annoyance reached far. _At least I’m not the only confused one._

 _“What are you waiting for? Take us to your trainer,”_ Zekrom growled. _“Or are you waiting on that Zoroark to come crawling back?”_

 _“She has no trainer, but she agreed to help us out of pure fear of me. Come.”_ Reshiram starting walking through the undergrowth, then stopped. _“N.”_

“What is it?” _Please don’t change your mind about letting me see her,_ he prayed.

 _“She is ahead, at the Lake of the Sunne. She is waiting for you, not Zekrom or I. Go,”_ Reshiram said, pushing him forward into the bushes. _“It is finally time.”_

The way the white dragon said the last sentence made it sound as though he were relieved. “Thank you, Reshiram.”

_“Hurry, before she changes her mind again. I swear, she has been debating all week about whether to see you or not. It’s gotten annoying.”_

“I’ll help, I promise. Thank you for letting me see her. Zekrom, thank you too for helping me all these years.”

 _“You’re welcome. Now hurry up,”_ the other dragon snapped. N rolled his eyes and laughed before disappearing into the meadow.

~~~~~

All N could see through the heavy fog was the abundance of red flowers near him and the wooden walkway underfoot. _Should I try calling out to her? Should I say her name? I haven’t said it in so long, it hurts to…_

But he did it anyway. “Hilda,” he whispered at first. Then his voice grew louder. “Hilda!”

“Hilda!” he called as he journeyed through the sea of flowers. “It’s me, N.”

“I’ve missed you. It’s been forever… Where are you?”

“I’m sorry about everything. I don’t even know everything yet, do I? Though, I’m already apologizing for it.” He realized he was reaching the end of the meadow.

“Hilda? I want to see you. I need you again.” He stopped when he came across a barrier of tall grass. “I love you.”

“Hilda,” he said softly as he brushed through it. “Where are you?”

A sign on his left said, ‘Lake of the Sunne.’ _Could she really be there, waiting in silence for me?_

The sun and moon symbols reminded him of the even larger Altar of the Moone as he walked through this ancient site, the fog even thicker. His footsteps seemed to echo around him as he walked the stone pathway.

“Hilda?” he whispered, over and over again, until the mist finally started to clear up a bit as he reached the center. N stood on the sun symbol carved into stone under him, looking in a 360-degree circle around. But there was no one, not even a single Pokémon, to be seen.

“I miss you,” N said quietly, looking up at the stars, and the full moon in the center of the sky. The way he’d came was behind him.

“I’m ready to see you again,” he said, the loneliness clear in his tired voice. “If you want to see me too, that is. If… if you don’t want to see me, then that’s ok. I just wanted to make sure you’re happy now, that’s all. That’s what’s important.”

N bowed his head. “I will wait forever for you.”

For a long time, maybe hours, he was too exhausted from endless searching to tell, there was silence. When the first stars began to fade, however, he finally heard movement. _Footsteps?_

“Hello?” N called, turning in another circle. No one answered or was seen. “I’m here.”

He sighed. “Please forgive me for everything. The whole mess.”

“I forgave you a long time ago, N.”

He froze, as if the long night standing there had made him a statue. “H-Hilda? I can’t see you!” he cried, looking around him desperately. He walked around until his foot slipped and he almost fell over the platform that was slightly higher than the rest of the place. A strong pair of hands grabbed him and lifted him to his feet.

“Is that you? I can only see your hands,” N said with a frown. He took her smaller ones in his, feeling them. _Yes, this is definitely her._ Relief spread through him, as well as more confusion. “Why can’t I see you?”

“Because it’s super foggy over here, silly.” There was more affection than annoyance in her gentle voice. “Your eyes will adjust too, but I still can’t see you well. The sun will burn it all later, though.”

“I want to see your face,” N insisted, pulling her closer to him. “Even though I can’t see more than a half foot in front of me.”

N could see her silhouette a foot or two away from him better now; though he couldn’t make out her facial features. “Did you cut your hair?”

“Yes. It’s warm here, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he agreed. “Why are we having a normal, everyday conversation when we just reunited after fifteen years?”

“Because we can,” Hilda said in a teasing voice. He saw her head tilt upwards towards the daybreak sky. “You can see me soon.”

“And you can see me, too. You… you really did want to see me, right?”

“Yes,” Hilda said quietly. “I did. I’ve been wondering even more lately than I usually do if we’d ever seen each other again. So much time has passed, though… I doubted this moment would ever occur.” Even though N could only see a shadow of her face, he somehow knew she had closed her eyes. _Are they still the same blue?_ “Maybe if I see you, I’ll be able to-”

The sun broke through everything at that moment; N closed his eyes to protect his sight from the brightness as the fog shimmer away. “Oh, you’re wearing the exact same outfit,” Hilda said, her voice amused. “We need to get you some fun Alolan vacation clothes. Then-” Her voice was cut off as he kissed her.

N felt her intense pain, his sorrow and regret, their shared feelings of loneliness as their arms wrapped tightly around each other, knowing that they could not be separated ever again by any barriers, physical or mental.

After what seemed like forever, N opened his eyes and broke away from her lips, needing oxygen. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” A pair of beautiful perfect oceans stared at his forest green eyes softly through their tears. “We need to catch up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otp otp otp otp otp otp otp otp otp otp otp otp 
> 
> Fun Fact: I originally had them reunite at Mahalo Trail instead until I decided the Lake of the Sunne was better, since there’s a flowery meadow right next to it extra romantic right 
> 
> Get ready for next chapter uwu


	14. Chapter 13: Reunited at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N and Hilda begin catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooo they together againnn be thankful childreN i have ended your anguish

“Tell me everything that’s happened,” Hilda said as she and N walked through the quiet early morning meadow together.

“If I tell you everything, will you tell me everything that’s happened with you, too?” he asked. _I have to know if she’s been ok and what happened,_ N thought, worried.

She yawned. “If I don’t fall asleep, yes.”

“Haven’t you been sleeping?” he said with a frown, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. “You look tired.”

Hilda’s appearance had indeed changed. No trainer outfit now, just a blue beach dress with a hibiscus flower design and matching sandals. She still carried a small bag though, the strap across her shoulder. Instead of her old pink one, this one was pure white. Her dark brown ponytail reached only to her shoulders instead of her lower back. She brushed a stray, shorter hair from her face as she said, “I’m ok.”

“No, you aren’t. I can see something is bothering you. Is it me?” _I really hope it’s not me._

“No, no, it’s not you. It’s… it’s me.”

“What’s wrong? What can I do to help?”

“Oh, uh…” Hilda looked unsure and lost for words, an expression from her N rarely saw. “This just-this is really awkward,” she blurted out. “I mean, it’s been so long, and you still care about me?”

“Of course I care. I-” Zekrom’s angry roar from up ahead made them both jump.

“Oh, Arceus. Not now,” Hilda muttered as they walked towards their dragons. They found them facing each other where they’d left them, looking ready to fight.

“Zekrom, please. Whatever Reshiram said I’m sure he’ll apologize for,” N said.

Reshiram just chuckled a bit. _“He doesn’t like the truth.”_

 _“I can learn to accept it. What I can’t accept is your decisions,”_ Zekrom growled. _“You could have called for N and I at any time. Then maybe this would’ve worked out better.”_

“What’s going on?” N asked, raising his voice. Hilda bit her lip, looking even more anxious than she had been.

 _“N,”_ his dragon said. _“I do not believe a single word that Reshiram has said. His reason of departure is absolutely astonishing not true. Do you not agree?”_

“I don’t know, Zekrom. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looked at Hilda. _She knows about whatever this is,_ he thought as he took in her anxious expression. “What’s going on?”

He spoke gently to her, but to his surprise she flinched at his voice. _She rarely does that anymore._ “It’s complicated,” she muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“About disappearing,” she sighed as she approached the two dragons.

Zekrom glared at her. _“Who’s going to tell N?”_

 _“I vote Hilda,”_ Reshiram said. _“Just telling it to Zekrom is hard enough without being attacked. He should’ve listened though, since I AM the dragon of truth. Who knows how N will react?”_ His blue eyes gazed at his quiet trainer. He looked thoughtful. _“Are you fine with this?”_

“I haven’t been completely fine with any of this since day one,” she snapped. “Reshiram, let’s go.”

“Wait. Where are you going?” N asked, knowing he couldn’t get rid of the desperation that was in his voice. _I can’t lose her again now!_

“I have somewhere to be. Here,” she said, handing him a slip of paper from her bag. “That’s my current Xtransciever number. I’ll call you in a bit, ok?”

“Wait-”

“N,” she sighed. “I was going to text you where to meet me later once I decide what in the name of Arceus I’m going to do.” She gave him a hug, then let go too quickly for his liking.

 _“You’d better show up,”_ Zekrom growled as Hilda climbed onto Reshiram’s back. _“We ALL need to have an important discussion.”_

Reshiram snorted a puff of fire at the other dragon and soon disappeared into the clouds.

~~~~~

“I hope she comes. I really, really hope she comes,” N said to himself, pacing in front of the restaurant. Why Hilda had chosen one on another island, Poni, he had no idea. _Maybe so Reshiram can hide in the wilderness over there? Does she normally keep him outside of his Pokéball? If she’s lived here for a while, surely she wouldn’t, since Ivy’s Lunala doesn’t know he’s here? This is so confusing. Why does she always make me confused, ever since we met?_

The moment he saw her walking towards him, he raced towards her, almost knocking her down as he embraced her. “There you are!”

“Hi-,” Hilda gasped as she was squeezed. “-N.”

“I missed you.”

“I was gone for less than an hour, N. But I missed you too.” For a few moments they just stood there, given curious looks by passerby. Hilda eventually took his arm and together they walked inside the restaurant and sat down.

“This has a wonderful view,” N said, looking out the window at the vast ocean.

“It does,” she agreed. “I was hoping you’d like it.”

“So I guess you know the best places around here, then,” he teased. “How long have you been here?”

“Since I left.” She opened her breakfast menu. “Order whatever you want. I’ll pay for all of it.”

“Oh. I can pay, though. I thought the guy was supposed to pay on a date-“

Hilda closed her menu quickly, the sound like a slap to his cheek. “Too bad. I’m paying.”

“But I wanted to-” 

“No, N,” she snapped. “This is the least I can do for you,” she added softly. “To make up for my absence.”

 _So that’s why._ “Hilda,” N began, choosing his words carefully. “Why did you leave Unova?”

“Why did YOU leave Unova?” she shot back.

Just then, the waiter came by and asked what they wanted. They both ordered and N quickly resumed their conversation, which seemed to annoy Hilda at least a bit.

“Because I wanted to reinvent myself and become a better person for you and everyone else. You’ve known that,” N said gently, reaching across the table to hold her hand. “But I haven’t known why YOU left, too. I thought you loved Unova.” _And me, but I wasn’t there when you must’ve needed me the most. I’m so sorry._

“I DO love Unova,” Hilda insisted. “But I couldn’t stay after… after everything.” She closed her eyes.

“Hilda,” N said softly. She opened them again. “What happened after I left you there?”

“Reshiram told me something important,” she whispered. Hilda sighed, shook her head, and, to N’s surprise, laughed. “I’m so dumb.”

“No, you’re not. You know more than I do right now,” he objected. “Whatever made you leave I’m sure is a valid reason. Hilda, what happened? Was it me?” _I should’ve guessed I was the issue the whole time._

“It was both our faults,” she murmured. “I should’ve told someone, probably my mother, about us. But it was too late. If I’d known sooner, maybe… ”

“Hilda, when I went home two years after I left, I told her about us.” Her ocean-blue eyes widened. “Don’t worry, please. She was ok with it, just surprised. Really surprised, actually. She figured something was up with you before you left, though.” 

“Did you tell anyone else?” she asked, looking even more anxious than she already did.

“I did, and they accepted it, since Team Plasma is long gone. They came back two years after we left, and I returned to help defeat them. I saved your cousin’s life.” He reached for her other hand and held it as tightly as he was already holding the other. “No one could figure out why you had left, though. But your mother said you left a note for her, saying you’d look for me.”

“Oh Arceus, I wanted so badly to look for you. I was so worried about you, out there on your own, but now I at least know you’re well, after all this time.” She squeezed his hands. “I was wondering if you’d try and come find me, too.”

“I did. I left Unova again a few days after I returned. I visit usually once a year to update your family on your whereabouts. I’ve never had any information, until today. I’ve been looking for you for thirteen years.”

“...Thirteen years?” was all she said, sounding guilty. “Oh N, I’m so sorry you wasted all that time just looking for me. I should’ve told you the truth.”

“Hilda,” N said gently. “I’m right here. You can tell me now. Whatever it is, I can handle.”

She looked a bit skeptical at his last sentence. “Well, how do you automatically know how I’d react?”

“Because I know you, N. You said I knew you better than anyone else.”

“Well, yes, you know me very well,” he admitted. “But I said I’d make myself a better person, and I have. Whatever it is wouldn’t make me hate you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” An idea suddenly entered his mind. “Wait, I have an idea.”

She raised a confused eyebrow. “What?”

“You can give me hints and clues,” he said. “Maybe one or two a day. Then I can put the pieces together and solve whatever puzzle you’re throwing at me, because I really, really need help solving it.”

Hilda looked thoughtful. “You know, that could work… it would help me tell you.”

N nodded eagerly. “And then once I figure out why you left Unova, I get to take you back home immediately. Deal?”

“I don’t know about that last part,” Hilda laughed. But she said “Deal,” anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm what could those clues lead to??!??!??1?!??1!!!!!!!?????! welp im not gonna tell u till next chapter lolololol


	15. Chapter 14: Casual Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N is patient with and helps Hilda as she comprehends the fact that they’re finally together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> them

Even if Hilda wouldn’t open her mouth to say what was important, N still enjoyed the waffles they shared. He was relieved to see her a bit more relaxed as they walked outside after paying. But N was still dying to know why she’d left.

“Hilda,” he said. “Give me a clue.”

“I need to think of one first.”

A few moments passed. “Did you think of one yet?”

“No, N.”

“Where do you live now?”

She stopped walking. “Why do you want to know that?”

“Because you need a nap. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“You didn’t sleep last night, either.”

“True, but I didn’t already have dark circles under my eyes.” She glared at him as he picked her up. “It’s either your house or mine in Unova, which I assume will take much longer to get to.”

“Zekrom,” Hilda muttered as the dragon appeared out of the Pokéball. “Fly to Melemele Island. Near the outskirts of the city.”

The dragon nodded, still looking cross, and began to fly. N was holding a grumpy Hilda on the black dragon’s back.

“Thank you, Zekrom,” N said when they had landed.

 _“Be watchful,”_ he replied, before disappearing in a flash of light. 

_Of what?_ N wondered. _Of whatever the issue is? But how can I watch out for it if I don’t know what it is?_

“You know, I’d show you the way if you’d put me down,” Hilda said, interrupting his thoughts. N let her stand.

“Thanks.” She began to walk, and he followed.

“I like the beach,” N said, attempting to start a conversation with her quiet self. “I like the sand.”

“Do you like seashells? I have plenty of them I’ve collected over all these years. Maybe we can look for some sometime,” Hilda replied, looking up at the sky. It was still morning. “Geez, my sleep schedule is messed up.”

“Mine is messed up, too. I’m always traveling,” N said, watching a bird Pokémon he didn’t know the species name of fly above them. “Do you have a big house?”

“Eh.” She shrugged. “It’s average-sized, really. Nothing special.”

“Oh. I know someone that’s special who lives there.”

“Me?” She rolled her eyes. “I’m just your average citizen now.”

“Yes. One that I think is very special, that I’ve looked for and found. Now I can tell her she’s special every day so she doesn’t forget it.”

“I-thanks.” Hilda looked a bit embarrassed. “I didn’t expect you to say that.”

“But it’s true! You’re wonderful,” N said, gazing at her unsure expression. “I came to find you for a reason, you know.”

Now Hilda was starting to let her other emotions show, besides sadness. She started blushing as he kept giving her compliments on how great she was.

 _I hope I’m making her feel better,_ N thought as she seemed to get more comfortable. _She’s still guarding something, though._ “I know I was probably a complete surprise, just randomly popping up in Alola one day, but I really hope you’ll give me a chance again.”

She laughed a little more lightheartedly. “I should be used to your sudden appearances by now. You always seemed to be at every other gym back home, either the challenger before me or after me. You’re so weird, N.”

“I know. You’ve told me many times. Where is your home?”

“This way.” She took his hand and led him to the steps of one of the average-looking houses as she grabbed a key from her bag. She unlocked the door and N followed her inside.

“I told you it was just average,” Hilda said, rolling her eyes at his curious expression as he looked around the living room. “Here’s the kitchen, obviously. Down the hall is my bedroom and my sewing room. There’s a guest room too, but I never have any guests and no bed in there.” 

“You sew now? That’s cool,” N said as he explored the house. _The very average house,_ he reminded himself. _The most average house there is, and has ever been._

“Yeah. You can put your stuff in my room,” she called as he disappeared into the colorful sewing room. “Don’t mess with anything!”

“I won’t!” N called back, proceeding to touch every other kind of fabric she had in curiosity. “So cool.”

“You haven’t changed one bit, have you?” Hilda said a minute later, sticking her head in the doorway to find him with three different dyed hats on his head and a bright yellow sweater that was too small for him. A sock had somehow managed to get stuck in his shirt collar and was sticking out. “You are such a child.”

Her voice was affectionate, though something flickered in her blue eyes at her last sentence. “I know, Hilda.”

“Well, you needed a new hat anyways.” He noticed she had taken off her beach hat. “I’ll make you one later, if I ever get up. Goodnight, N.”

“But it’s morning.”

“But I’m tired. You yourself said I was.” He watched her disappear down the hall. “You’re tired too!”

“Not as tired as you are,” N teased, though he still worried about Hilda.

~~~~~

After a few more minutes of looking around, N fell asleep on the living room couch, unsure if Hilda would welcome his presence in her room. He dreamed of her.

She was sitting next to him at his house he’d built near Nuvema Town, her hometown, in Unova. They were cuddling and laughing together, carefree. There were no worries there anymore, and somehow N instinctively knew what had happened after he’d left her. But his knowledge quickly faded as he began to wake up. 

“N,” he heard a voice say. He didn’t open his eyes. _I don’t know how long I’ve slept, but I don’t want to wake up now._

“N,” Hilda said again, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him gently. “For the sake of Arceus, wake up. You’ve slept for almost twenty-four hours.”

“Natural, I WILL pour this cup of water on your green head if you don’t-”

“I’m awake!” he yelled, sitting up as he opened his eyes. When she called him that, he knew she was serious. Hilda really was holding a glass of water in her hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s unhealthy to sleep that long,” she said as she rolled her blue eyes. “I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up.”

“How long did you sleep?” he asked as she sat down next to him.

“Oh, uh, I woke up an hour ago,” she said, looking a bit guilty. “Maybe I shouldn’t have awakened you. Sorry. I just-I just missed you, that’s all.”

“I understand. I missed you too.” He hugged her. “You’re really here.”

“I am,” she said quietly. “And you’re here too, and you are a miracle.”

“You are too. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

She blinked at him sleepily. “I made you pancakes.”

“Oh, I love pancakes,” he said, following her into the kitchen. “Especially when they’re fluffy and with syrup.” 

“I knew you would,” she replied as she put one on a plate for herself. “You yourself are fluffy.”

“Thanks. Here, I can get one for me.” N reached for the second plate Hilda was holding. She moved it away from him.

“Let me get it for you. Go sit down,” she snapped, waving a hand in his face.

“Ok.” He sat down at the table obediently. “Extra syrup, please.”

Hilda placed his meal in front of him. “Eat up. Later we’re going shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“Yes. You seriously need a new look. Why in the name of Arceus are you still wearing TWO SHIRTS in the warmest place we’ve ever been to?”

“Because unlike you, I have no idea what I’m doing.” N began cutting up his pancake in perfect squares.

She eyed his perfectly-shaped food, an eyebrow raised, and in the most skeptical voice, said, “You don’t know, what you’re doing, huh.”

“Absolutely not,” he replied cheerfully, taking a bite, chewing, and then swallowing. “I need you to be my Alolan guide.”

Hilda put down her fork. “Fine. Just don’t do anything too stupid, ok?”

“Like what?”

“Oh, never mind. Just eat your food.”

“I love you.”

She froze, the sudden statement taking her off guard. “You are the weirdest person I’ve ever known, but I love you too. You aren’t allowed to leave my side today.”

N brightened. “We’ll buy some clothes for you, too. I’ll find you a pretty dress.”

“I don’t need a new dress, N.”

“But I want you to have one.”

“Why?”

“Because I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date later.”

“Oh?” She tilted her head a bit. “Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere where I can make you fall in love with me again.” N looked at Hilda, a childishly hopeful expression on his grown face. “Please?”

“Yes, I’d be happy to go. You really don’t know what you’re doing, do you?”

“Nope,” N said cheerfully. “But surely I’ll figure it all out soon.” _Which includes the reason you left. At least, I hope I will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo date time date time uwu


	16. Chapter 15: That One Room In Your Host’s House You Shouldn’t Go In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N thoroughly explores Hilda’s very average house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they argue like a pair of children and i love them sm

“See? I told you you’d look pretty in that dress,” N said as Hilda stepped out of the dressing room. The dress was dark blue with flowers of lighter blues all over it. It reached to right above her knees. “I can tell you love it.”

“But it’s so expensive. I can’t afford this,” she said, looking at her blue outfit.

“Then I’ll buy it.”

“You’re already buying your suit and other everyday clothes you won’t melt in. You shouldn’t waste your money on me.”

“But it’s not a waste. You’re very special.”

After another minute of arguing over whether Hilda was beautiful or not, N bought the dress.

“I don’t know what the problem is yet, but I’m going to help you see your self-worth in the mean time while I wait for you to tell me,” he said as they walked out of the mall together. “Stop giving me that pouty face.”

“Stop fussing over me. I’m fine,” she snapped.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Hilda, just tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll fix it. Please. I’ll do anything to make things right again for you.” N knew he sounded a little desperate, but he didn’t care. “I love you and I can’t bear to see you upset.”

“N, you can’t fix it. Here,” she said, her voice sounding a little strained as she handed him her bags. “I need to go think. Take these home and I’ll be back later.”

“How much later?” N felt himself start to panic. “Don’t disappear again!”

“Oh N, I’m not going to. I just-I don’t know what to do.” Hilda turned and ran in the opposite direction from her house.

N longed to follow her, but the bags were too heavy and he couldn’t run with them or leave them on the ground. _Oh, Hilda,_ he thought, feeling a bit sick. _Why can’t you trust me anymore?_

~~~~~

“I’m sorry,” N muttered as he stared at a photo of Hilda on her fridge. The bags of new clothes were on the table since he didn’t know where she’d want him to put them. “I don’t know what I did this time, but I’m really sorry for it.”

N didn’t know what to do in this strange situation. He had assumed that Hilda would be overjoyed to see him too, but she wasn’t showing it very well. He had wondered if she’d been in need of saving from something, and that he’d be the one to heroically rescue her from out of the blue. _What did I do to make her freak out? Why is she on such an edge? She was never like this before. At least, she’d tell me how stupid my ideals were without hesitation._

N wandered around the house in circles for a bit, passing Hilda’s rooms, the guest room, a bathroom, and another room he didn’t know the purpose of. Hilda hadn’t mentioned it earlier, either. Curious, he grabbed the doorknob, but it didn’t open. _A locked closet, maybe?_

 _What do I do now? Should I go find her and risk her mad?_ He sat down on the couch, bored. _Maybe I can look for clues._

He cast a glance towards her bedroom. _I shouldn’t go in there. She might punch me. But what if she left a hint in there?_

 _I’ll just look,_ N decided as he got up. _I won’t touch anything._

He slowly opened the door, and found an average-looking bedroom. _Completely normal and average, because you don’t want to be noticed and identified._

N froze, his own thought surprising him. _Could that be it? Did she disappear on purpose, out of her own free will? Did she choose to, instead of being forced? But why?_ He baffled his own self with his new theories. _I don’t get it._

 _She could’ve stepped down from the throne at any time, and given the Unovan Championship to someone else,_ he mused. _She has a sense of pride, though. Maybe she didn’t want to look weak._

He closed the door behind him and took a closer look at everything. A wooden dresser. A bed with blue-green hibiscus blankets. Another door at the other end of the room, leading to a personal bathroom. A desk, complete with a small chair and lamp.

 _Maybe the desk?_ He walked towards it, looking at the walls. The only thing on them was a poster of what he assumed was the Alolan Pokémon League. He recognized the Champion in front of four other trainers he didn’t know, the Elite Four. _I wonder how she’s doing. I should call her and tell her I found my girlfriend, if Hilda will let me be hers again._

_Speaking of Ivy… Hilda must be a big fan of the League here. There was a picture or two of her on the fridge, too. Have they met? Maybe they’re friends. Ivy might look up to her since she was a Champion too, but then surely something would’ve clicked as I told her my own story?_

_Ivy didn’t recognize Hilda in the photos, though. She does look quite different… maybe I recognized her immediately because we were close._

_I really do have no idea what I’m doing,_ N thought as he opened a drawer. Nothing. Another one. Nothing.

After a few more minutes of nosing around, he decided there was nothing useful to be discovered. He was about to return to the living room to wait for Hilda to come home until something next to her pillow caught his eye.

 _That’s… no, that can’t possibly be what I think that is,_ N thought, picking the small plush up. _She made a doll of me?_

He stared at the miniature, soft version of himself in wonder. It was about the size of half his arm. _THIS should’ve slept on the couch earlier instead._

_He looks too well made. The necklace and brackets are perfect. The hair is the exact same shade as mine and fluffy. A bit too fluffy. How much time did she spend making this? And when?_

N carefully put the tiny N back on the bed. “Don’t tell her I was in here, ok?”

 _I don’t like him,_ he thought. _He looks too much like me and he’s too unrealistically perfect._

_At least it wasn’t a body pillow._

_I’m not going in here again until she lets me,_ N decided. Then something else green, this time behind the dresser, caught his other eye. _Oh no._

“Good Arceus,” N gasped as he turned the mirror around. “I thought only crazy fangirls did this…”

Countless different photographs of N were on the wall, most of them taken at night under the stars. Hilda too was in a lot of them, and they were happy during those stolen hours away from the crushing presence of Team Plasma and his father. No “normal” fangirls had those pictures.

“You really did miss me, too,” N said quietly. “That’s a relief, but… wow. This… I thought you were the sane one out of the two of us.”

N quickly rotated the mirror back into what he assumed was its usual position. _I am not going back in here for a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter goes out to all those who have N shrines including myself 
> 
> also I would like to give a shoutout to my fellow Naturalism cult members on insta they wrote a brilliant fanfic that y’all need to check out right away srsly go read it it’s incredible oml: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093873?view_adult=true


	17. Chapter 16: The Hidden Truth of the Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda finally reveals what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it time y’all for the hero of truth to finally say it get ready N isn’t even though he says he is oof

The sound of the front door opening distracted N from his usual daydream. Hilda was always with him, and sometimes other Pokémon he’d known were there, too. Now she was actually physically in front of him. _A true miracle._

“There you are,” he said happily, embracing her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Here, I’ll find a place for these,” she said as she grabbed the shopping bags. “I’ll let you put your clothes in my closet for now. I need to get rid of some old stuff anyways.”

“Ok.” He followed her to her room. _Don’t think about what’s on the bed and what’s behind the mirror. Don’t freak out. Don’t do it N. Don’t do it._

“Can I help?” He watched her open a bag.

“No, I’ve got it. You could change into something cooler, though.” She threw him one of the shirts he’d bought. “When are we going on our special date?”

“I thought you’d like to go to the beach, since, well, this is Alola and that’s where tourists normally go, right?” He shuffled his feet.

“Sure. People like to go visit certain parts of the islands, too.” She yawned. “Do I have to wear my special dress?”

“If you don’t want to, no. You look great in anything.”

“Stop flattering me when I least expect it,” she said, trying to sound more annoyed than affectionate. It didn’t work. 

~~~~~

The evening light was beginning to replace the afternoon shine as N and Hilda walked outside the house together, she in her now-usual outfit and he in one of his new ones.

“You know, you don’t have to do anything, like, super special or whatever,” she said quietly. “I mean, I’m already in love with you, I have been for a long time, so I don’t see the point.”

He blinked at her. “I want us to have a fresh start since it’s been so long.”

“A fresh start…” she said to herself, looking up at the clouds. “That would be nice.”

“Yes. I want a relationship with you again, Hilda. One that’s free of worry.” They began to walk in sand instead of soft grass. “Team Plasma is long, long gone, thanks to both of us. They will never hurt us again. We can be safe together now, and happy.”

She didn’t look at him. “There’s another something that’s, well, that’s going to change everything once I finally have the courage to tell you.” He squeezed her hand in support, though he couldn’t figure out what in the name of Arceus it was. “We can’t have the completely carefree relationship we want, N.”

“Why not?” He knew he sounded desperate, and he was. “Hilda, I need you!”

“I need you too, N. I need you to be understanding and accepting of what I’m about to say,” she said, her voice soft. She turned, faced him, and leaned against him, burying her head in his chest. He felt her tears begin to soak his shirt, along with the salt water that could now reach their feet. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head gently.

“I will listen,” he whispered in her ear. “I will always listen and I promise I will always love you.”

“I hope so.” N felt her agony coming off her like the ocean waves at their feet.

“I am ready. I will be patient until you are.” And so he was.

Hilda was quiet for a long time, so long that the sun was beginning to set before he heard and felt her take a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. _Nothing can tear us apart anymore,_ he told her silently. _I will NOT let whatever this is that has made you unable to speak and be you destroy us._

“N,” Hilda finally said, her voice surprising decently stable as she spoke. Perhaps the long wait had made it that way at last as she said, “N, you’ve been a father.”

He just stared at her, speechless. He honestly hadn’t known what to expect at all, but it certainly wasn’t THIS. N felt as though he was falling fast into the deep waters of the ocean nearby, unable to breathe.

She looked up at him intently, trying to read past his completed shocked expression. “I’m so sorry!” she cried. “I didn’t know until Reshiram sensed it a few minutes after you left me at your castle. I didn’t know what to do! You were gone, and I didn’t know how in the name of Arceus you’d react then or now and I knew you weren’t ready to be a father because of what your own had just done to you and I just-I panicked!” She gazed at him, looking ashamed and sad. “I know I don’t deserve this at all, but please, if you’re even willing to, forgive me. Forgive me for everything!”

N had rarely seen Hilda more than a bit emotional. She normally hid her true emotions very well to everyone. He let himself collapse with her, the two falling to their knees in the sand.

“I forgive you,” he whispered. “You… you were scared, weren’t you?” _So this is why…_

She nodded. “I was so scared, N. I couldn’t think straight. I was jumpy all the time, like I am now. I couldn’t stay in Unova. I couldn’t bear to face my mother or friends or anyone else who didn’t know about us, which was absolutely everyone. And then there was the remains of Team Plasma, and my fear that Ghetsis would come back, which I saw on international news he did.”

“I couldn’t have handled their reactions in my state. I couldn’t be Champion anymore; I was too weak. I couldn’t battle properly. I couldn’t do anything properly! I just-I needed to do something, but I didn’t know what.” Hilda sighed deeply. “So I came up with an absolutely genius, emotional wrecking plan to hide myself and the little one from prejudging eyes, forever.”

“Somewhere far away from home, both of us wouldn’t have to deal with the pressure from me being one of the toughest trainers in the world and the fact that the child’s father happened to be the former King of Team Plasma. I wanted him or her to have a happy life, free from the mistakes her parents made.” She closed her eyes. “So I choose Alola. I left about a month after you did. It’s far. It wasn’t as popular or inhabited as it is now, not too long ago. It’s safe, and no one would suspect a thing about my past. I could raise our child in peace, and once she grew up, maybe I’d take her to Unova one day and explain what had happened. Or so I thought I could, until you came back around into my life, as sudden as always.”

“I didn’t know if you’d ever come back to say hello to me back home, or how soon. But I knew you needed to change before you were ready for this responsibility. I needed to change who I was, too.”

“May I ask you something?” N asked, still shaken to his very core. She nodded. “Did you… did you ever think of me? Did you know I was looking for you?” _Do you even want me here, after all this? This is my fault too._

“Oh N, I’ve thought of you all the time, especially at the most inconvenient ones. You’re everywhere and you’ve become everything to me too over these years. I just didn’t know if you had felt the same. I was scared to contact you. But it looks like you have. I’m so sorry for the long wait… I should’ve came to see you the moment you arrived on the island. Reshiram started freaking out a few days ago, and we knew Zekrom was here with his trainer. Then, as I normally do now, I panicked.”

“Hilda,” he said softly, “I forgive you.” _Because I needed forgiveness, too, and you gave it to me willingly, out of love._

Hilda sighed again, but this time it wasn’t sad. It was one of relief, the emotion of terror finally free from its long-term host.

“Hilda,” N said. She looked at him. “Who in the name of Arceus did I father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hA got em good thank u for ur patience 
> 
> also i mentioned this earlier in the story: they were both eighteen during the events of Black and White so no complaining about age they’re like 32 or 33 now i think if i did math right 
> 
> if u go back and really look you’ll see where i wrote in hints and tiny bits of foreshadowing 👀 
> 
> ok honestly had u my reader pal read a decent amount of warrior cats books u might’ve seen this plot twist coming cuz i swear those cats always have forbidden relationships and u know what happens EVERY TIME? Kittens. Every. Single. Time. this is how my brain works. sorry. not sorry. XDDDDD got em


	18. Chapter 17: The Alolan One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda introduces N to someone as shocked as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra kudos to those who spot the Toy Story 4 reference, great movie btw i highly recommend
> 
> anyways enjoy my otp

“We have a little girl,” Hilda said softly, burying her face in his chest again. “She’s never even heard anything about her father or who he is. She doesn’t know his name.”

“And he doesn’t know hers, either,” N finished. He wondered if Hilda would tell him who she was. “May I meet her?”

She looked up and nodded. “Yes. You can. But not yet.” Hilda closed her eyes. “We need to finish our date.”

“Oh. Alright then.” For a while they just stared at each other, one relieved more than she could say, one still shocked by what he had finally discovered but happy. The sun was behind them as she kissed him first.

“Thank you for telling me,” N said when they broke apart. “Thank you, my dear.”

She blushed at her new nickname and looked at the sand. “I did my best.”

“I know. I did my best too, and now we can be together, in safety and peace.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry for making you a mother when you weren’t ready. I thought I was careful…”

“It’s alright, really. It’s tough at times, but that’s normal for any mother.” She suddenly reached into her bag and released Reshiram. “Look, I told him.”

 _“Finally.”_ The dragon chuckled. _“When’s the next accident?”_

“I didn’t mean it!” N cried. “I’m sorry!” He turned to Hilda. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t promise me that.” She wrinkled her nose playfully at him. “Just you watch in a few days-”

“No!”

“We’re just so overjoyed to finally see each other again, we have the sudden impulse to-”

“Hilda!” She realized he was serious. “I don’t know how to be a father.”

“I don’t think it’s hard. You’re not the one who went through labor.” She flicked a stray hair off his face. “You’ll be fine. You already are. I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t think you were ready.”

“So that’s why you didn’t tell me the moment I got here?”

“That, and because I am an absolute coward. I admit it.” She raised her hands in the air, then lowered them. 

“No, you’re not. You had to have courage to survive what you went through.” _Alone, without me._ Guilt went through him. “I should’ve been there to help you. You should’ve called me back after I left. I didn’t know what I was doing, leaving you there. I really don’t know what I’m doing, do I?”

“No, you don’t. But I think I’m ok now. Thank you so much for finding me, N.” 

~~~~~

Night had began to fall as the couple made their way back home. “I called her,” Hilda said as she unlocked the door. “I made an excuse for me being ‘absent’ from the house while you were here so she wouldn’t stop by. She’s been staying at a friend’s house.” Hilda opened it, looking around the room. “Don’t think she’s here yet.”

 _I’m still surprised,_ N thought as they sat down on the couch together. _Am I really ready for this? Is this even real? Maybe it’s just a dream…_

A few minutes later the front door opened again. “What in the name of Arc-WHAT IS THIS?!”

_Oh. Oh no. Out of all the loud obnoxious children on these islands, I helped create this one?_

“I know this is, uh, sudden,” Hilda began. “But I can explain-”

“Why is N in our house? Didn’t you say you were leaving Alola the other day?” Ivy narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait a minute-no way.” She turned to Hilda. “Are you SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?”

“Yes, Ivy, I am. Please let me explain-”

“Oh mother of fu-”

“NO SWEARING IN THIS HOUSE!”

“F-”

“NO!”

“I’m gonna say it. I’m gonna say it in front of N.”

“THAT is a HORRIBLE first impression! Wait.” Now Hilda looked at N suspiciously. “When did you meet her?”

“He happened to be one of the tourists I randomly selected. Remember the letters?” Ivy asked. Hilda nodded. “So he showed up and he was all sad and stuff and he told me his whole life story and I’m like ok I’ll help you look for your girlfriend here or whatever. He said no at first but then he got annoyed enough by me and he’s like ok. So we explore the islands and after a few days he’s like ok I can’t find her and then he leaves. I have questions. ALL the questions.”

“And then I came back, because Reshiram followed Zekrom and I. Then I finally found you,” N finished. “And I learned not too long ago that I have a daughter.”

Ivy still looked as stunned as N still felt. “Well, geez Mom. You could’ve told me some stuff about Unova, like, oh I don’t know, YOU BEING IMPORTANT?”

Hilda sighed, then proceeded to tell her daughter the same things she’d told N earlier.

“I am absolutely conflicted emotionally,” the Champion snapped. “I don’t know whether to be mad and kick you off my islands or be like ‘oh it’s perfectly fine you’re family I automatically forgive you’ even though you never even told me about a particularly important family member before. Oh, another thing. Why did I NOT know you have Reshiram with you?”

“I didn’t want you to figure it all out,” Hilda muttered. “I know how smart you are, Ivy. You get it from N. I always keep Reshiram in his Pokéball when you’re not home.”

To N’s relief, Ivy seemed a bit calmer. But he heard her hurt as she said, “Can you go back to Unova for a while, Mom? I don’t want to talk to you right now because I did NOT ask for you to completely flip everything upside down. I apologize for being the reason you left.” She stomped into the room that had been locked before and slammed the door behind her, dark-green hair disappearing in a flash. _I thought that hair color was a more common thing here. Oops._

Hilda looked as though she was about to follow, but N stopped her. “Let her think and get through her frustration.”

She sighed. “Why were you so calm about it when I told you when she isn’t right now?”

“I knew you were hurt. I didn’t want to upset you by showing how shocked I still am. She’ll accept it, you’ll see. I think she thinks I’m a good person.”

“I hope so.” Hilda rested her head on his shoulder. “Funny how she managed to become a Champion too, like us.”

“Maybe it runs in the family,” N suggested. “She reminded me of you when I met her.” _Now that I think about it, you both share the same blue eyes, only hers are slightly lighter with hints of green. My green. Wow._

“Perhaps,” came his reply. “She reminds me of you every day.”

“You know what? I’ve decided,” Ivy yelled suddenly, sticking her head out the door. “Pack up. We’re going to Unova right now.”

“We’re what?! Ivy, now isn’t the time-”

“Shut up Mom. It’s been fifteen years; now is DEFINITELY THE TIME. If you don’t remember where to fly, then I’m sure N does. No excuses.”

“Fine,” Hilda sighed as the door closed again. “I swear to almighty Arceus-”

“Hilda,” N said gently. “I was going to ask you later if you wanted to go back, too. I know you’re nervous, but I promise you we are already accepted as a couple and good Arceus, you’ve been missed terribly. You’re loved so much, Hilda, and I think there will be even more love when your mother learns she has a granddaughter. So please, come home with me.” _Come back to me._

She looked pensive about it for a moment, then slowly gave him a nod. “Ok.”

He hugged her. “I missed you.”

“I know, N. I missed you too.”

“Stop doing that and hurry up packing. We are leaving TONIGHT. Listen to your fourteen-year-old Champion,” Ivy ordered as she stalked by them with a suitcase.

“We’re coming,” N called after her, still not believing who she was now to him. Hilda just rolled her eyes, affection and relief in their quiet blue depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo finally goin home to uNova y’all!!


	19. Chapter 18: Her Return and His Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N and Hilda return home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> them uwu

The moment the three legendary Pokémon started flying over the mainland, the sun began to rise. Brilliant rays of colorful light lit up the whole region, as if it were beautifully on fire. 

“This way!” N called on Zekrom, the two leading the other four. Reshiram seemed pleased to be back home, while Hilda looked as though she might throw up. 

_Is she not used to flying anymore?_ N wondered. _Doesn’t she travel and visit places?_

He’d worried about her the whole flight as she’d held on to her dragon for dear life. “It’ll be ok,” N had called to her multiple times. “They will all be so happy to see you.” She has only sighed and looked ahead at the horizon. 

Ivy had spoken and complained about Hilda very loudly to Lunala the whole time, flying behind her parents, making sure Reshiram didn’t fall too far behind. N knew that legendary Pokémon could talk to anyone they wished, but he wondered now if his daughter had inherited his ability. _If it’s even genetic._

“We’re almost there!” he yelled as Zekrom swooped down to land in a forest outside of Nuvema Town. 

“Cool place so far. Different trees,” Ivy said as each human found the ground. “I’m still mad.” 

“I figured you would be,” Hilda sighed. “N, where’s your house? Don’t tell me you built it right next to my mother’s.” 

“I didn’t. I built it this way,” he explained, taking her hand. Their daughter sulked behind them, and the Pokémon followed. 

“Here we are,” N said as they stepped onto a half-dirt-half-rock pathway. “If you go the other way, it leads to the town.” 

“I want to see my mother now,” Hilda said suddenly. “Can we?” 

“I was thinking we’d go visit her after we drop off our stuff, but ok.” 

“Give me the key and I’ll put everything inside for you,” Ivy suggested. “Then I’ll come find you.” 

“Come soon then,” N said as she grabbed her mother’s bag with a side of salt. “I want you to meet your family.” 

“I want to explore your house first.” She ran off, Lunala following and leaving the two dragons behind. 

“You can stay out here too, Reshiram,” Hilda said gently. N had almost forgotten how kind she could be to Pokémon, after the recent events. 

“You three, Zekrom,” he said to his own dragon. “We’ll be fine.” 

Zekrom snorted. _“Good luck with her.”_

“I’m fine,” Hilda snapped. “I can do this.” 

“Yes, you can,” N said as the Pokémon disappeared in the direction of his home. “I believe in you.” _More than I believe in myself sometimes. I still don’t know how to be a father, especially to a kid who only has less than four years of childhood left._

“I’m worried about her,” she said to him quietly as they walked together. “She’s not fun mad.” 

“Has she ever been angry with you before?” 

“The first time I remember her being mad was when I took away her crayons when she was two. She was EATING THEM. THE CRAYONS! They’re pigment and weird chemicals, not food!” 

“Are you sure you weren’t the upset one?” he teased. She shot him a glare. “She didn’t know any better.” 

Hilda bit her lip. “I should’ve told her about you when she was younger. She asked me once when she was really small why her friend had two parents and she didn’t. I-I yelled at her. I told her to hush, that she had no father and she wasn’t allowed to ask questions about him. It worked, and I regret that. I should’ve let Reshiram contact Zekrom. I should’ve told you what happened. I should’ve done everything differently.” 

“It’s not your fault, Hilda. It’s mine. I shouldn’t have gotten so close to you. We were on opposite sides, remember? There was no way we’d ever work out anyway. Blame me.” 

“But I let it happen.” She kicked a small rock off the road. 

“But I love you.” 

Hilda sighed, exasperated, and turned to kiss him. “I love you too, you big idiot.” 

“I’m not an idiot. You said I was smart.” 

“Most of the time you are,” she teased, before beginning to run. “See you there!”

“Wait for me!” N called as he raced after Hilda, starting to feel better about it all.

~~~~~ 

The two were more exhausted than they already had been when they stopped at the edge of the trees. “Are you ready?” N asked as he hugged her tightly. 

Hilda laughed as he picked her up and turned in circles. “Yes, and very dizzy.” 

“It’ll be ok.” They approached her house together.

“She’s going to be just as surprised as I was when you showed up out of the blue,” she muttered as the wooden steps creaked. “Still the same noise.” 

“She’s going to be as happy as I am because of you, my dear.” N gently knocked on the front door. “Ms. White?” 

A few moments later the door opened. “It’s much too early for this annual conversa-” The older woman looked as though she was about to faint out of shock. “H-Hilda?!” She just stared at her daughter in astonishment, as if she had miraculously risen from the dead. “Could it really be?” 

“It’s me, Mom. I’m home.” Hilda was hugged so tightly she could barely breathe. 

“May we come in?” N asked. 

“Of course, this is your house too. My baby,” her mother breathed. “You’re home!” 

For a while they did nothing but cry tears of joy and relief as N watched, feeling happy himself. _I’m so glad I finally found her._

“You never gave up, did you?” Ms. White said as Hilda continued to cry in her mother’s embrace. “Thank you so much, N.” 

“Of course.” _Anything for your daughter._

“You have to tell me everything that’s happened,” Hilda’s mother demanded. “Where have you been?!”

“We’ve been flying here all night,” N explained as they sat down. The door closed. “We have a lot to tell, and I’d appreciate her helping me,” he added, nudging Hilda. “You can do it, I know you can.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to think of an actual first name for Hilda’s mom oops


	20. Chapter 19: Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda reunites with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and the boís bout to go reunite in Unova

“All this because you didn’t feel like telling me about THAT,” Ms. White said crossly after she’d heard the lengthy explanation and Ivy had found her way to her house. How the woman had immediately figured out who his daughter was by one look was beyond N. “Hilda, I don’t know what in Arceus’ name I’m supposed to do with you.” 

“Sorry,” her daughter muttered. N rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“And N,” her mother went on, “Be more careful.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Please yell at Mom. She deserves it,” Ivy said, a weird mixture of mischief and anger in her eyes. “Like seriously. I have what you called this ‘funny accent’ for a reason.” 

“Can you actually speak Alolan? I hear the language is beginning to die out,” N asked. She nodded. 

“Mom can too, but I’m better at it,” his daughter said proudly. She leaned her head past him to say something to Hilda. Though N couldn’t understand what she’d said, he was sure it wasn’t very nice. 

“I’m going to make a rule,” he decided. “No one is allowed to speak any language besides Unovan in my house.” 

Ivy said something under her breath that he figured was an Alolan swear word. “I’m serious, Ivy.” 

“Fool. You have no child custody over me. I can say whatever the h-”

“Listen to your father,” Hilda interceded. “Please?” 

“You three argue like children,” the oldest member of the conversation stated. “Is it because you’re all tired? Go home and rest. I’ll come bother you later today. Shoo.” She waved them away with her hand. “I thought I was only going to have to deal with two of you, sheesh.” 

“Sorry, ma’am,” N said as they left. Ms. White just rolled her eyes, amused and clearly still shocked by the expression on her face. 

~~~~~ 

“Oh, thank Arceus it’s not just some random run-down hut in the woods,” Hilda teased him once his home came into view. 

“Well, it’s not a castle this time either,” N replied. “Just a slightly-bigger-than-average-house.” 

She laughed. “More like almost a mansion. How much money do you even HAVE?” 

“Being former royalty has its perks, Hilda.” 

“Were you actually considered royalty?” Ivy asked as she walked behind them. It seemed to N as though she needed to keep watch over new surroundings to stay safe. 

“Yes. Which makes you both royalty too,” he replied, wrapping an arm around Hilda. “You’ve always been my queen.” 

“We aren’t married, N. I’m not your queen-stop giving me those eyes.” She glared at his innocent expression. “Stop being too adorable. I told you I didn’t want to be your queen a long time ago.” 

“Then YOU have to stop being adorable, but that’s impossible, so no.” 

“How in the name of Arceus am I acting ADORABLE to you? We are walking in the middle of a forest arguing with each other-” 

“You in general is adorable.” 

“You both can’t stop flirting for five minutes,” Ivy laughed. “When am I going to become a princess?” 

“Soon, once I marry your mother.” 

“Are you proposing to me, N?” 

“Not yet. Don’t worry dear, it will be soon.” _I will do my very best to make you happy now, to make up for all the time we were apart. And to make up for those lost nights in the quiet forests where you made me happy, too._

~~~~~ 

The next few days were full of reunions and introductions to the unexpected third member of their little group. It was also filled with some of Hilda’s stuff being transferred from Alola back to Unova. 

“I was thinking we could spend at least part of the year in Alola,” Hilda said to N when he found her organizing her clothes in their giant closet. “I don’t want to sell my house there.” 

“Wouldn’t Ivy step down from her throne? I want her to be with us year-round.” _I need to get to know her better. I’ve missed out on being a father to her and didn’t even know; I have to make it up to her now._

“She’d never,” Hilda laughed. “Not willing. I wouldn’t have stepped down myself if she’d been born later on at a better time.” 

“Are you worried I’m not going to come back here?” she asked as he just stared at her, holding more than five shirts at once. N took about half from her as he replied, 

“Well… maybe a bit, but you’ve seen how everyone has missed you, just in their expressions when they saw us walk towards them.” 

Champion Rosa had looked as though she was about to have a heart attack, her mother/Hilda’s aunt was just as shocked, and her childhood friends Bianca and Cheren has almost fainted. N’s own sisters, Anthea and Concordia, had simply stood there, amazed that the two Heroes had finally returned to stay. Ivy walking right behind them, obviously a remix of both her parents, definitely hadn’t helped the excitement and shock to die down at all. 

N had discovered that there was an annual new thing called a “Champion Gathering”, and it turned out Rosa and Ivy had met at one a few months before. _At least I wasn’t the only one who didn’t automatically recognize her as my child._ They had talked a few times, but the two didn’t become friends until they realized they were family. 

“I should’ve figured that one out, ha. Nice job, cousin,” Rosa had said, sarcasm in her voice. She was known all around for her clever tongue. N was sure now it was a family trait. 

Everyone else still had managed to be completely blown away by Hilda’s long-overdue revelation, but hey, N was too, and he expected their reactions to be just like his own. Except now there was laughter at both of them for their accidental reproduction. 

His older sisters had never been able to get over the fact that he’d gotten past their father’s watchful eyes, also known as the Shadow Triad, and have a relationship with a human that was outside of Team Plasma. They’d both burst out laughing when they saw Ivy for the first time, and N was sure the teasing would never stop. 

Bianca has always been like a sister to Hilda, and now she was the one who teased her best friend tirelessly. Some of the laughing N had overheard from their conversations had made him want to go hide in his room in embarrassment. 

“What in the name of Arceus are you smiling about? There’s plenty more stuff to do,” Hilda said as she threw a pile of recently washed and dried clothes at him. “Go fold these and put them away.” 

“Sorry. I was just thinking about the past few days.” He took the pair of colorful socks that had landed on his head off. “Maybe we could spend half the year here, and the other half in Alola. But I want to spend time here first, if that’s ok with you.” 

She brightened a bit, as if the tropical sun had shone down upon her all of a sudden. “That’s a great idea, N.” He got a hug before being pushed out of the room and into their bedroom. “Put those clothes away!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only some people will get the joke behind taking off the “colorful socks”


	21. Chapter 20: A Special Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N talks with Ivy and then goes on a special date with Hilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get yourself a man like n that’s all i’m gonna say

N’s house had many rooms, many of which were empty. He had told Ivy earlier to go pick out a room for herself whenever she would be on break from her Champion duties. 

“I like this one,” she said when he entered a room across the hall from his own. “Faces the ‘backyard’. Nice window, though I want curtains on it. And I need a bed. And-”

“I know. I will buy you what you need,” N interrupted. “Make yourself at home. It’s yours too, you know.” 

“I’ll do that. What’s up?” 

“I wanted to talk to you about your mother,” he began. His daughter immediately became less cheerful. “I know you aren’t happy with her decisions, but-”

“Aren’t you upset at ALL?” Ivy demanded. “She decided she wouldn’t tell you or anyone else about me! And because of that, you were separated from us before I opened my eyes! She told me never to ask about you. She never told me ANYTHING, and yet she’s called the Heroine of Truth here? Excuse me?” She stomped her foot on the ground. “She made you suffer so much, and here you are, planning to marry her now? I don’t get it. I don’t get her.” 

N watched as she approached the window and looked outside, the later morning light shining past her onto the floor. In the distance a lake was visible through the many trees, where he was sure most, if not all, of their Pokémon were. He himself loved the place. “I know you don’t get her. And you know what? I didn’t understand her at all when I first met her. Remember that I was the King of Team Plasma?” 

“Yes.” 

“We were complete opposites. But by spending time together, even though we weren’t allowed to, we slowly learned how to understand each other despite our disagreements and clashing beliefs. I want to ask you something of you, Ivy.” 

“What?” 

“Well, later today I’m planning to go buy something important for Hilda to give to her as a gift tonight. I was hoping you might hang out with her while I’m gone so she doesn’t panic.” 

“You actually think she’s going to freak out because you’re more than ten feet away from her?” He nodded, and Ivy rolled her eyes. “And just what are you buying for her?” 

“It has to be a surprise.” 

“Tell me.” 

“No.” 

“Tell me, DAD.” 

“Still no.” 

“Ok, then I’ll guess. If I’m right you have to tell me so.” 

“No, Ivy.”

“Alright. Lemme think.” 

“Please don’t.” 

“Is it a ring?” 

N sighed, exasperated. _How did she guess so fast?_ “Yes, but I’m begging you to not tell her.” 

“Oh, I won’t,” she laughed mischievously. 

~~~~~ 

Thanks to Ivy, N had been able to sneak in and out of the house in the late afternoon. Now he simply had to wait until evening.

“There you are, N,” he heard her say a few minutes after he’d arrived home. He turned to see Hilda next to him, looking as though she were in a better mood than she had been. “How are you?” 

“I’m happy to see you,” he replied, embracing her. “Do you want to go on a date with me later?” 

“Sure. Where to?” she asked curiously. 

“It’s a surprise.” N kissed her forehead. “Wear something nice, ok?” 

“You mean that dress you bought me in Alola?” 

He beamed. “That would be perfect, just like you.” His reward was a blush until she turned her head away in embarrassment. 

~~~~~ 

“Wow,” N breathed as Hilda stepped out of the closet. “You look amazing.” 

“And adorable?” she teased as she spun around in her blue dress, the hibiscus flowers becoming a blur. “You look pretty grand in that suit of yours, too.” 

“Thank you, Hilda,” he said as he straightened his matching midnight-blue bowtie. Unbeknownst to her, he’d struggled for about ten minutes trying to tie it on. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes. But seriously, where are we going?” 

“I planned multiple stops,” he said as they walked outside and approached Zekrom. Reshiram was inside of Hilda’s Pokéball, along with two of her other Pokémon, in case of emergency. “Climb on. We’re going to have dinner first.” 

They flew for about ten minutes, and landed in front of a fancy restaurant in Castelia, the biggest and busiest city in the region. “Oh my Arceus N, how do you afford these things?” 

“I told you, being royalty has it benefits. Come along, my dear. This is long overdue.” _If only we could have done things like this together before._

She didn’t complain as they were led to their reserved seats. The sky was darkening through a window nearby. “What did I do to deserve you?” she sighed as they sat down across from each other. 

“I thought it was obvious. You changed my view on everything and made me a better person.” He took her hand and gently kissed it. “I didn’t deserve you then or now. But I hope I can make it all up to you.” Hilda smiled at him softly, looking truly at peace for the first time in years. 

~~~~~ 

“Where are we going now?” Hilda asked him as they walked out of the restaurant together. “Somewhere else that you can somehow afford?” 

“Yes. I can definitely afford two tickets for a Ferris wheel ride,” N answered as he helped her climb onto Zekrom’s back. 

“You are absolutely enchanting.” He held onto her as they flew. “I need to do something for you in return for all of this, N.” 

“You don’t need to, my dear.” 

“But I don’t deserve this at all.” 

“But you do.” She gave up trying to convince him otherwise as Zekrom landed in at the front of the amusement park. _Glad there aren’t many people around._

They had to walk for a bit, since it had more attractions now, as all the while N’s nervousness tried to get the best of him. _Oh Arceus, I pray she says yes. I don’t know what I’ll even do if she says otherwise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and the boís bout to go ride the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa


	22. Chapter 21: Preparations To Be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N asks the question and later discusses Hilda with Zekrom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

“This brings back so many memories,” Hilda said as she stepped onto the ride. N followed and sat across from her. “I haven’t ridden this since you left.” 

“Well, we can ride it together again now,” he replied as the door closed. A moment later they started moving upwards. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

She turned her blue gaze from the window that let them see the city lights in the night nearby to look at him, confused. “What’s up?” 

“Hilda, there’s something important I need to talk to you about,” he began. “Ever since we met, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I knew you were special the moment I first heard your Pokémon’s voice. So being the genius I am,” he said with a grin, “I decided to get to know you, despite the measures it took because of our previous situation, fifteen years ago. When battled for the last time, I realized that you had changed everything for me. I was scared. I didn’t know what to do or think as my world was turned upside down other than run away from it all. So I did, and I left you behind with our secret in its newest form.” He leaned forward and rested his hand on her face to catch her tears with his thumb that had begun to fall from memories rushing back. “I haven’t been the best person for you. I used to disagree with you. I didn’t stay to help raise my daughter. I left you there crying, and I asked Zekrom to cut off all connections with Reshiram until I returned home.” He paused, taking another deep breath. 

“I deeply regret all of that. You didn’t deserve me then, and you don’t deserve me now. When I returned home two years later, I found you were missing and rumored to be looking for me. I panicked. What if you had been hurt by Team Plasma? What if you hated me now and didn’t want to be found?”

“I wanted to be found, I just wasn’t sure what to say. I stayed silent for too long,” she interrupted, then let him continue. 

“I wondered why Reshiram wasn’t responding anymore to Zekrom’s signals and I didn’t understand why you had suddenly disappeared. So I left Unova again to search for you, year after year. I eventually had a home built here for us. I searched and searched, but it wasn’t until thirteen years had passed that I had any clues.” 

“Did you sense…” 

“I sensed there was something about Ivy that seemed familiar,” he admitted. “The way she talked, despite her accent. She speaks Unovan very well. Her eyes, two oceans like yours, but she has my green. Her hair was dark-green, a mixture of both of us. That is what she is. She reminded me of you every time I saw her. I didn’t realize it then, but I should’ve sooner.” 

He blinked at her. “I should’ve known you were nearby, even if Reshiram did not make any calls to Zekrom. I should’ve known not to leave yet. But I did, and it took your dragon attacking mine to come find me.”

He took her small hands in his. 

“You saw me. I saw you. I’m sorry for frightening you when I showed up out of the blue.” 

“It’s alright.” She blinked at him, looking as though she was wondering where his speech was going to end up. “Please get to the point, though.” 

“I’m getting there. Be patient,” he said before leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss on the head. “We were finally together again, physically. But we weren’t emotionally, even though you took me to your house and let me stay. We were missing someone that I didn’t realize I had already met. You told me about Ivy, the girl I finally realized was our daughter.” 

“You didn’t realize it, silly. I had to tell you, and even then you were still confused.” They both laughed, and N felt a bit more courageous. 

“Yes. I was still confused. Surprised, too. But I accepted, and so did everyone else. We became the family you had always wished for. We were complete at last.” Hilda smiled, tears of joy on the edges of her eyes. 

He got down on one knee. She froze, realizing what was about to happen. “Hilda, I know we haven’t been back together for very long. But I think I’ve waited a long enough time to ask you this.” N grabbed the box from his pocket and opened it. “Will you please marry me?” 

“Yes,” Hilda whispered. “Oh Arceus, yes!” 

N beamed as he slid the shiny ring onto her finger. He stood up as she kissed him so hard he nearly fell over. 

~~~~~ 

The wedding was scheduled to be a month after their engagement. N had been so busy endlessly making sure everything would be perfect for Hilda that time seemed to fly by. 

One late afternoon when she was busy trying on dresses with her mother and her childhood friend Bianca, N was resting in the shade of a tree in the forest near their house with their Pokémon. He was tired from all the preparations. 

_“You have tired yourself out, N,”_ Zekrom rumbled from where he was laying nearby. Some of Hilda’s Pokémon were playing with Ivy’s own nearby. _“You worry too much over her.”_

“No, I don’t. I worry just the perfect amount,” he insisted. “And thanks to that, she’s happy here.” 

_“Give her a bit of space sometimes,”_ the black dragon snorted. _“She needs time to think about you, too.”_

“I don’t want to leave her side, though,” N replied. He brushed a fallen leaf off his pants. “What if something happens while I’m gone and I could’ve done something to protect her? What if she gets hurt? What if-”

 _“What if she stubs her toe?”_ Zekrom sounded almost as though he were mocking him. _“I think she’ll survive, N. Hilda is a fighting type.”_

“She’s not a Pokémon. She can’t have a typing.” 

_“That’s not what I meant, N, and you know it.”_

“But I love her! I have to make everything up to her since I was gone from her life for so long and I missed out on Ivy growing up.” 

_“You have made all the difference in her life already, N. Reshiram told me.”_ Zekrom lifted his head to the sky, a mischievous glint in his red eyes. _“And if you’re so regretful about not being there for the child she didn’t even tell you about, give Hilda another one.”_

“I can’t do that! She would kill me. Hilda hasn’t even been in our bedroom at night. She usually sleeps on one of the couches downstairs. I sometimes hear her and Ivy talking in Alolan. Maybe I should learn the language even though I know many others already. I feel excluded,” N admitted. “I just want to be good enough for my family.” 

Zekrom heaved a sigh that was considerably louder than any of Hilda’s. _“This is about your father, isn’t it? You never could please him, so you’re working hard for your fiancé and daughter so they’ll have to love you. I am not wrong, correct?”_

He sighed too. “That’s true. I just… I’m just doing my very best for her, that’s all.” 

_“Give Hilda a chance to do her best for you, too. You don’t have to carry the weight of your burden of your past experiences alone. She was there too for a lot of it, you know. Talk to her instead of me so I can take a nap.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all know what as of the day I wrote this chapter I have never been to an actual wedding but imma write the next chapter and it gonna be good


	23. Chapter 22: Together As One At Peaceful Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N and Hilda talk and are soon married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWUWUWUWUWUWU

“Hi, N. I’m home,” Hilda said to him later that day as she sat down beside him on the couch. “Just a few more days, huh?” 

“Hilda, do you think I’m a good partner?” he blurted out.

“Of course I do. Why?” 

“Zekrom told me I spend too much time with you. He said I should give you more space.” 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s fine, N. You’re absolutely wonderful and you give me space when I need it sometimes. I bet Zekrom just thinks you’ve gone crazy over me.” 

“I have though. I can never stop worrying about you or-”

“I know. N, I promise it’s ok. I get it; it’s my fault we were apart for so long. I worry about you a lot, too. I wouldn’t have let you leave my sight that day if Zekrom wasn’t there to journey with you. Honestly, I don’t know what would’ve happened if I hadn’t had Reshiram. Thank you for making me realize I was a Hero of Unova too.” 

“Oh.” He was surprised she’d thank him for that. “You said you wanted to just be a normal trainer once.” 

“True, but someone normal wouldn’t have experienced the wonderfully strange adventure we had.” They heard footsteps upstairs. “And then it got even weirder.” 

“Do you think she inherited anything from me?” N wondered, suddenly having more questions about Ivy. “Other than her hair?” 

“If you mean physical, I think she’s going to be taller than me. She’s already an inch or two. She sometimes acts like you would, too, even before she met you. I wish I could’ve introduced you two, despite the awkwardness.” She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the slowly darkening sky outside a window. “I see you in her everyday, you know.” 

“Really? I thought she was more like you. Maybe it’s because I still don’t know her very well.” 

“I know she can loud and annoying sarcastic at times, but she’s sweet and gentle once you get to know her, I promise.” 

_Where does she get that from?_ N asked himself. _Sweet and gentle underneath a hard shell is definitely a trait of Hilda’s, but both of us are quiet most of the time._ The only family member he knew that could be that loud was his own dead father. _Oh, Arceus._

“At least she has a good trait of noise.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I mean, she’s not an angrily loud kind of person, like…” 

“Oh, N, no one in your family alive will ever be bad like Ghetsis. I promise you, Ivy is the purest little soul, and I’m not saying that just because I happen to be her lucky mother. She’s done so much for Alola, believe me. A lot more than I did for Unova, actually. In the end, I truly believe my sacrifice was worth it. But I really did miss you too. Ivy was a daily reminder of that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner,” he said as they snuggled together. “I wish… I just wish I could be better for you.” 

“N, there is no one else I would rather be with than you. Why in the name of Arceus do you think you’re not good enough?” 

“Because I haven’t been able to be there for you when you needed me the most and while I can speak a ton of other languages I can’t speak your new one and-”

“N, for the sake of Arceus stop beating yourself up for a decision that was my choice to make. And you can always learn a new language,” she sighed. “Can we just try to put it all behind us? I want to be happy here with you.” 

“That’s easier said then done.” 

“N, do you want to marry me?” 

“Yes. That’s why I asked.” 

“Then just try to not blame yourself. We still have a pretty long future together, you know. We both now have the opportunity to spend it well together.” 

~~~~~ 

The wedding was in N’s mind the most significant day of his life besides the final battle between himself and Hilda. 

He had a tough twenty-hours without her, since as the groom he wasn’t allowed to see his bride until she started walking down the aisle towards him. It wasn’t really an aisle though; it was simply chairs in temporary rows with space for a clear pathway in the middle leading to where they’d be made one. Flowers decorated everything there. 

Ivy had chosen all of the blossoms herself; most he knew she’d gone to Alola by herself for a few days to collect to bring them with her as well as other friends of Hilda’s N hadn’t met before. The usual Alolan hibiscuses, a ton more species he didn’t know the name of, and white and/or yellow lilies were everywhere around him. N had noticed a particular preference to these flowers early on, because of one every now and then being in his daughter’s dark-forest hair, and he was curious why. 

The event was next to the lake they now lived near; they were both at last ready. The lakeshore’s water gently splashed against the grass nearby, where N was standing, impatient to see her. 

Neither of them had wished for a big wedding. N hadn’t wanted a whole lot of attention; Hilda had insisted multiple times she didn’t want the whole region finding out and then freaking out about her sudden reappearance. She never appeared much in public anyway, and he didn’t either.

As she walked towards him as the iconic music played, N started shedding a few tears he quickly wiped off his face. Hilda smiled softly at him through her veil, the exotic petals falling onto it and her long dress that trailed behind her on the white carpet. 

“Hey,” he whispered as she stood in front of him. “Are you ready?” 

“I am,” came his quiet reply. 

They said their vows as quickly as they could, impatient to kiss. When they finally were able to the crowd cheered so loud N’s ears started ringing later. Perhaps it was due to the fact that a decent part of the witnesses were noisy Pokémon, two legendary dragons, and a giant moon bat. 

“Thank you so much, N,” Hilda said at the feast afterwards. “For everything. I don’t deserve it.” 

“You’re welcome, my dear. You deserve everything I can give you and so much more, believe me. Thank you for letting me find you.” He kissed her again. “I vow to love you forever.” 

“You have and are already doing so, silly,” she teased. “I vow to do the same, my love.” 

“Good, because I’m never letting you leave my sight again,” he promised before more people came up to them to give their many congratulations. _I will not let myself or Team Plasma, even though it is long gone thanks to you, ever be the cause of hurt in you ever again._

 _I never thought this day would come,_ N thought as he was introduced to some of Hilda’s and Ivy’s Alolan friends. His daughter had looked as though she was on the edge of tears the whole wedding. _I will always take care of my new family, one that’s already so much better than my last, my Heroine Hilda and our unexpected but wonderful little daughter. We are together at last, and free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO THEYRE FINALLY MARRIED WOOOOOOO
> 
> anyways so I’ve got to write the epilogue and then the bonus scene after that is already ready and then guess what? I have ideas for the prequel(s) and a sequel so stay tuned y’all I will most likely do a prequel first :D


	24. Epilogue: After It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and N say goodbye for now to Ivy as she heads back to Alola. Later N assures Hilda he will always support and be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter i am sad it ok tho i have prequels and sequel ideas

Loud footsteps upstairs distracted Hilda from her thoughts of her special day a few weeks before the newest peaceful morning she was enjoying. 

“Look who’s up early for once,” she teased her daughter as she appeared downstairs. “Up before nine o’clock? Who would’ve thought?” 

“Shush. I want a head start home so I can get there before dark. Though it will probably will be evening there already. Time sure does fly when you yourself are flying through multiple time zones, right?” 

Hilda laughed and stretched her legs on the couch. “It sure does.” _Believe me, that was a stressful day._

“I wanted to ask you something before I go,” Ivy began as she sat down in a chair nearby. 

“What’s up?” 

“I know Alola is far… but why did you choose to raise me there out of all places?” 

“Because people there at the time didn’t care much about Unova other than the fact the language was becoming more and more common due to all the immigrants from other places. It’s the international business language. I blended right in.” 

“I didn’t.” She whacked her mother with her dark-green hair. “I stand out.” 

“That’s because you happen to be Champion, honey.” 

“I know. And because you finally told me N is my dad. Thanks for the surprise.” 

“You’re welcome.” Hilda yawned. “Your father is outside with the Pokémon. You’d better say goodbye for now to him.” 

“I was just about to,” her daughter replied as she got up and opened the back door nearby. “Coming?” 

“Yeah.” The two walked together in comfortable silence as the sun continued to rise over the treetops. 

_I already miss you. You’ve been growing up too fast,_ Hilda thought as Ivy ran ahead of her to hug N. She was sure every Pokémon they owned and even some wild ones were present. _I hope you’re happier now, because of your father. I wish you’d call him that though. Oh well, it might come eventually with time. I can be patient; I’ve always been anyway. I’ve had to be over all these years..._

“Are you able to take another vacation soon? There are still a few places in Unova I want to show you,” N was saying as Hilda caught up to them. He instinctively reached out and held her hand in his usual comforting way. 

“I’ll be fine,” Ivy said breezily when she noticed her mother’s expression. “You belong here. I’ll take care of the house and everything and I won’t touch anything in your room and I promise once you come back it will be very clean.” 

“I know, baby. I just am always worrying about you, you know.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead briefly. “Be careful out there. I don’t want to see you an absolute mess once we visit in a few months. I love you, Ivy.” 

“I love you too Mom. Thanks for trusting me not to mess anything up.” Ivy reaches for five Pokéballs in her bag. Five of the Pokémon surrounding them disappeared. “I hope my Pokémon like you, N.” 

“They do. I was just chatting with them now.” Ivy’s eyes suddenly lit up. _Oh. I completely forgot to tell either of them…_

“You can ACTUALLY understand them? ALL of them, including non-legendaries? I mean, I’ve heard you talking to Lycanroc before, but that was just like one sentence and you were just saying you and Zekrom’s names.” 

“Yes. I know it’s completely unexpected at first-”

“I CAN SPEAK TO ’EM ALL TOO!!” Ivy screamed. Hilda covered her ears with her hands as N made the most delightedly surprised face she’d ever seen. _If only I could get a picture of that to stare at forever…_

“R-really? I’ve been wondering for a long time if it was genetic,” he said happily. 

“When she was small, Ivy would always babble to the bird Pokémon outside our house. It was the cutest little thing,” Hilda said, feeling happy herself despite knowing she’d probably never have the unique ability. “I planned on telling you earlier, but it completely slipped my mind. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. We would’ve figured it out eventually, since Pokémon are everywhere,” N said. “And there are more wild ones living around here now, too. I was thinking the other day we could bring the lost Pokémon from the Ex-Team Plasma building here, since most of the former grunts are gone. It’s just my sisters and two others now.” 

“Oh. Of course they can come,” Hilda agreed. _Where else would they even go?_ N had taken her and Ivy to the place the week they had all returned to the region so she could meet his sisters, the only other members of the family he knew. “Anthea and Concordia can stay here as well if they wish.” 

“That’s a great idea!” N looked as though he was going to burst with joy. _I’ve never seen him this happy before!_ “We can all be a family together.” 

“Yes, we most certainly can, but I have to go do Champion things for awhile. Come on, Nebby,” Ivy said to Lunala, who had been quietly levitating above them. “It’s time to go home.” 

Her mother and father watched as their daughter climbed onto the giant bat’s back. “Remember you will always have a home here too,” N called as Lunala began to fly away into the clouds. “Alola!” He waved at her with both his hands. _Did she teach him that?_

“Congratulations, you know one word in our new language,” Hilda clapped. She looked up at where their daughter had been only a moment before. 

“She’ll be ok. She’s as tough as you,” N reassured her. He nudged her shoulder with his own. “Don’t worry about Ivy.” 

“I worry about her as much as you worry endlessly about me,” she snapped. “Our little one, out there on her own-”

“-who is an experienced trainer, so I’ve heard. I have an idea.” 

“What?” 

“I’ll try and be a little less anxious over you if you try to do the same with our daughter. Deal?” 

“N, you’d be the one to fail that, not me.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I know you. I-oh, nevermind. It’s too early to argue like we’re old.” 

“But we always argue over something petty. Are we old now?” 

Hilda sighed and shook her head, amused. _He is so smart academically and yet completely stupid at certain times. I love him._ “No, of course not. We’re in our early thirties. We have jobs still. Actually, I have a job, but you don’t.” 

“You aren’t selling any clothes right now. We BOTH don’t have jobs right now.” 

“Wrong. I’m planning some seasonal clothes to make and sell here right now. I have so many ideas…” 

“May I learn how to sew?” 

“Sure. You’d be a big help. Ivy sometimes makes something nice but then she keeps it and makes no money whatsoever.” 

“Once I have the ability to, I will make you something really nice. You deserve it for all your hard work.”

“You JUST said I haven’t been working.” 

“I meant in the past. Today is a new day for us,” he answered. “You still want to be here, right?” 

He sounded genuinely concerned. “Of course I do. I chose to have our honeymoon here for a reason, N.” 

N shuffled his feet, looking awkward all of a sudden and a bit childish. _He has always been such a child. I love him._

“I was wondering,” he began. “You told me a while ago you’ve been having night terrors lately. Have they stopped?”

“They aren’t as bad as they were, but I still sometimes awake to find myself in other rooms. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t sleepwalked into your room yet.” Hilda remembered the first time he had caught her sleepwalking in the kitchen, mumbling about lunch at midnight a few days after her wedding. She was sure N’s anxiety over her had reached an all-time high that very moment, and it had taken everything in her being to insist she was fine and used to it. _Funny how he originally assumed I was afraid to sleep with him because we might accidentally reproduce again._

“I wish you’d had. I miss you at night. I know you don’t want to wake me up, but I think it would help us both if we were near each other more.” He studied her expression, taking notice of her raised eyebrows. “Ok, I know how suggesting that sounds, but I honestly don’t mean it that way. I can help calm you down and keep you still if you start. And then maybe I’d worry less, too. It’s a win-win for both of us, right?” 

“Well…” _He loves you more than anything. This is the least you can do for him, after what you did last time he was on top of you,_ Hilda told herself. She slowly nodded, remembering all the times she’d been shaken awake by him while standing. Once she even unknowingly tried to climb the staircase and fallen down at the top to be ‘miraculously rescued’, according to him. That was why she owned a one-story house instead of multiple back in Alola. “Just… be careful, ok?” 

“I will,” he promised, and she heard how much he meant it in his voice. “I will never leave your side again.” 

“I don’t know whether that’s good or bad,” she teased as they begun walking together, with no destination in mind. “Good that you love me, bad that I don’t get privacy anymore.” 

“I didn’t mean that! I’ll continue giving space, I promise.” Hilda rolled her eyes affectionately and let him lead the way through the many trees. 

~~~~~ 

It was late by the time Hilda finally decided to go to sleep. _At least the jet lag has gone away,_ she thought as she slowly opened the bedroom door. N looked asleep. _He’s probably not._

She quietly crossed the room and slowly snuggled next to him.

“Goodnight, N.” He didn’t visibly stir. 

_Well, that’s that._ She closed her eyes, awaiting sleep herself. It came quickly, but so did the nightmare. 

It was that day again. Hilda had just defeated N for the last time, and the sight of him on the edge of tears made her sick everytime it happened. 

Then it would get even worse: sometimes she’d beat Ghetsis and then watch N leave, learning a few minutes later about their daughter. Other times she wouldn’t, and she didn’t wish to go into details. She heard herself screaming as N was beat- 

“Hilda!” he yelled in her face. She woke with a start, still panicking as she sat up and felt N hug her tight. 

“It’s ok,” he whispered. “It was just a nightmare, that’s all. It’s not real, and it never will be. I promise.” 

His words slowly soothed her as he kept talking, giving her better things to dream about instead of her usual. 

Hilda had had these terrors since she’d left, but they calmed down drastically after Ivy was born. The little one had been a helpful distraction, though they came back the day Reshiram sensed Zekrom was nearby in Alola, a cruel reminder of their past. 

“And we can be happy here,” N went on as she started breathing at a normal rate. “I have nightmares too about it all. But now we can both heal, together.” 

“Together,” she said quietly as he fixed the blankets she’d managed to kick across the room. “I’m ok now. I’ve gotten better before, so I’m sure I’ll get better again soon. I hope.” 

“You will. We have each other now, and I will make sure that nothing will be able to separate us ever again. Are you going to sleep again?” 

“How long did I?” 

“For about three hours, before I heard you start crying. I’m sorry,” he said softly. “For how I left you.” 

“It’s ok. You needed to think. We both survived on our own then.” She sighed. “But we obviously can’t live without each other now. I’m too attached to you.” 

“Me too. Rest now, ok? If I hear something I’ll wake you up immediately, so you don’t have to go through the whole thing.” 

“Thank you, N.” She felt her way up his chest to his face with her hand, since she couldn’t see. They kissed. 

“I love you so much, Hilda. I promise you will always be safe here. I’ll always do my best to make you happy, since I couldn’t before.” 

~~~~~ 

⚫️The End⚪️ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a writing experience... Thank y’all for taking time to read this I appreciate every single one of u uwu 
> 
> remember we got the bonus scene soon


	25. Bonus Scene: A Secret Demanding to be Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the events of this story, Hilda learns something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter of this story! UwU

_Fifteen years before…_

Hilda watched Zekrom fly away from her and Reshiram, N on his back. _I just wanted to make things right,_ she thought as the wind whipped around the edge of the castle. _I didn’t think he’d leave after I defeated him…_

But Hilda knew why N had left. _He wanted a world that didn’t need to be,_ she thought with a sigh. Reshiram came up and nuzzled her with his head. _Is he going to be alright on his own? What if he gets hurt? What if Ghetsis comes back? What if-_

 _“Hilda,”_ Reshiram rumbled. She jumped. She still wasn’t used to being able to talk to a Pokémon. _How does N handle it, especially when he can talk to them ALL?_ she wondered. _At least not every Pokémon is a legendary._

 _“Hilda,”_ the dragon said again, sounding patient. 

“What is it?” she asked, turning to face him. He had a perplexed expression. “What’s wrong?”

_“What has happened between you and the Hero of Ideals will never be forgotten.”_

“Are you suggesting I assumed I’d forget N as time passed? After everything that’s happened? I don’t think so.” 

_“You are a smart one,”_ he rumbled in reply. _“But are you smart enough to know that your secret you share with him has now taken a new form?”_

“A ‘new form?’ Yes, Reshiram, I am going to be upset and think about N in the form of tears now, if that’s what you are suggesting.” 

_“I can sense you loved him, when you weren’t supposed to.”_ He tilted his great head, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. _“Why has that come to pass?”_

“Because he’s actually a decent person, under all the Team Plasma and Pokémon liberation stuff.” Hilda pressed her foot into the stone ground, grief making her stomach begin to hurt. _Oh, not again._ “I should’ve listened to my gut. It’s been telling me he’d break down, and I ignored it. I should’ve helped him just now.” 

_“You have already done enough. You have opened his eyes, and he must learn to see through them alone,”_ Reshiram rumbled. He turned his head towards the sky, where his other half had disappeared. _“He will return once he is ready.”_

“Then I hope he’s ready soon. I didn’t expect this to hurt this bad,” Hilda said angrily as she stomped her foot on the stone. “I miss him. I shouldn’t, but I do. And I feel horrible, both emotionally and physically. I broke him, Reshiram.” 

_“He was already injured. He needed to be completely broken to be mended the most.”_

Hilda stared at the sky as the silence grew. _“He will not forget, either.”_

 _I hope not. I hope he comes back._ She continued to look at the horizon, the sun beginning to appear to give way to a new dawn. _I already miss him._

 _“Hilda,”_ Reshiram said softly. She turned again to gaze at him. _“Grief was not the only new form I meant existed now.”_

She snorted. “Oh, really? Like what?” _How can I feel anymore worse than I already do?_

 _“Hilda,”_ the dragon said in the gentlest voice possible, despite the fact he could literally burn down the entire castle in minutes. _“You are the mother of N’s child now.”_

Hilda froze. She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. _This can’t be… now!? Out of all times? Why not when we reunite?_ “What?” she squeaked. 

_“You are having a baby.”_

“But N and I-no, we never went too far,” she gasped. “I thought we were careful.” 

_“You were. But a secret cannot stay hidden forever,”_ Reshiram replied. _“What are you going to do?”_

“I-let me think about this. You do realize how big this news is?!” Hilda stomped her foot again. _Did Reshiram sense it? Should I have known? And what about N?_ She felt sick. 

_“Yes.”_

_What do I do? What do I do?_ she thought, panicking. _If I tell anyone, I have to reveal what happened between N and I. Our secret relationship, kept hidden to protect us both. I could tell Mom, and maybe she’d understand…_

 _But what about the child? What about the life they’re going to live, perhaps without a father for most of it? What if he or she is pressured to become a Champion, because of N and I? What if they’re judged because their father was the King of Team Plasma, who only caused trouble?_ Hilda bit her lip, beginning to imagine the worst. _What if Team Plasma comes back and kidnaps me, demanding I give them the baby so they have another king or queen to lead them? What if I get hurt, and then the child is too? I can’t battle and be Champion here in this state,_ she realized. _I have to step down… and maybe disappear, too._

_Yes, that’s what I’ll do. I’ll disappear to somewhere so that my child will get to grow up happy and free from the pain their parents have experienced here. Then maybe… maybe after they’ve grown up, then maybe I’ll come home with him or her and explain what happened. If I ever have the courage to reveal the truth, that is. Oh, Arceus…_

“Reshiram,” Hilda said to the dragon. “I think I know what we’re going to do now. I have an idea.” 

_“And what is that?”_

“We’re going to keep my secret safe, forever.” _This is the only way. I’m sorry, Unova. I’m sorry, N. Please find me soon. I will wait as long as it takes for us to be together again, hopefully safe and free. I will always wait for you in silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all again for reading this! As soon as I have the time I’ll start writing and posting a prequel to this, so stay tuned!
> 
> -Rainwish


End file.
